A Bicyclette
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Comment se déclarer à l'homme qu'on aime, quand on a déjà une relation si ambigüe ? Mido/Taka.
1. Chapter 1

En retard. Ils étaient encore en retard. Et toujours pour la même raison ! Parfois, toute cette histoire d'horoscope tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Takao. Puisque les signes astrologiques ne passaient jamais dans le même ordre, il fallait parfois attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'émission pour savoir ce qu'il en était des cancers. Et Midorima refusait catégoriquement de quitter la maison sans connaître ses ordres pour la journée. Après ça, ils devaient encore aller chercher l'objet porte-bonheur du jour, quelque chose de parfois réellement compliqué.

Et justement, un magasin spécialisé en chasse et pèche ouvert à sept heure du matin, c'est proprement introuvable ! Après avoir dû attendre les huit heures tapantes, heureusement que l'office ouvrait tôt, les deux élèves de Shutoku, une canne à pêche neuve sous le bras pour l'un et une tête de déterré pour l'autre, purent enfin prendre le chemin du lycée. Toujours à vélo, évidemment. Et _en retard_.

- Aaah, Shin-chan, y a des fois t'abuse vraiment ! Râla le conducteur, le souffle court.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressé, mis à part un sobre regard, que le brun remarqua du coin de l'œil en tournant la tête, voulant clairement dire « _tais-toi et pédale_ ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à l'accompagner, lui, aussi ? Tous les jours c'était la même galère, et pourtant, depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance à l'entrée au lycée, ils ne se lâchaient plus. Enfin, le brun ne le lâchait plus. Le destin, comme dirait l'autre. Le cul d'enfer de cet « autre », d'après Takao. Et il ne parlait pas seulement de sa chance phénoménale, mais aussi bien de son attribut physique.

Et en général, mis à part dans les vestiaires, la charrette accroché à ce vélo était le meilleur endroit pour mater en toute tranquillité. Sauf quand celui qui pédalait, c'était lui. Ce qui arrivait, pour ainsi dire, toujours. Parfois le garçon à l'« œil de faucon » était persuadé que toute la malchance du jeune homme à lunette le quittait seulement pour se jeter sur lui. Sauf en match, bien sûr.

En gros, il avait la poisse, alors que son camarade était beaucoup trop chanceux pour que ce soit réellement normal. Peut-être bien qu'il allait se mettre à suivre l'horoscope lui aussi. Il ferait d'ailleurs presque n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir un peu de chance. Rien qu'un peu. Juste de quoi battre au moins une fois ce type aux cheveux verts au Janken. Et pouvoir tranquillement admirer son superbe popotin en mouvement, suivant les actions des muscles de ses jambes, car se rincer l'œil sur Midorima c'était le pied, mais c'était vraiment pas facile…

- Takao ! Cria alors son fantasme vivant.

- Hein ?

Trop tard. La roue avant du vélo heurta durement le poteau du panneau de signalisation qui se trouvait là, envoyant valser le rêveur contre la barre de fer. A moitié assommé, le brun frotta son crâne meurtri en se redressant. Alors là, c'était le pompon, manquerait plus que leur moyen de transport soit hors service, et il allait vraiment faire une crise de nerf. Ça lui apprendra à penser à autre chose pendant qu'il roulait. Si toute sa journée se déroulait comme ça, autant qu'il rentre chez lui tout de suite.

Après une rapide vérification de leur bolide, et une remarque cinglante de son « Shin-chan~ », ils purent enfin repartir, sans rencontrer de problème majeur, Kazunari décidant enfin de se concentrer sur la route plutôt que sur son compagnon derrière lui. Leur arrivée fût évidemment remarquée, comme toujours en fait. Faut dire qu'un étudiant se baladant avec une canne à pèche, ça ne cours pas les lycées, même à Tokyo.

Un peu fatigué, non seulement par la route, mais aussi par le fait de faire encore une fois l'affiche pour autre chose que le basket, Takao ne suivit les cours qu'à demi. Et cet as exubérant qui faisait comme si de rien était. Il devait avoir l'habitude à force. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé cette fascination pour l'horoscope ? Il faudrait que le brun pense à lui demander. Plus tard. Là, il hésitait fortement entre lui mettre son poing dans la figure, ou sa main aux fesses. Bien que la première solution soit probablement moins dangereuse pour lui.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, sa tête heurta le bois de sa table, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de son professeur, déjà énervé par leur retard. Manquerait plus qu'il se prenne une colle tiens. Ses yeux, par habitude, cherchèrent son partenaire, et il dû se retourner pour lui faire face. Encore un fait irritant, Midorima se trouvait directement derrière lui en cours, dans la rangée sous les fenêtres, au milieu. Vachement discret le 180 degré pour lui adresser la parole. Ses iris grises rencontrèrent les vertes.

- Qu'y a-t'il, Takao ?

« _J'ai envie de t'embrasser »_, qu'il aurait voulu lui répondre. Pour sûr, il lui aurait cloué le bec avec ça. Il le fixa un instant, examinant son visage. Et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans ses lunettes. Il faudrait remédier à ça rapidement.

- Rien. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire effronté et provocateur, sachant parfaitement que ça attiserait l'énervement du numéro six.

Le brun se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers l'avant de la salle, fuyant l'expression exaspérée du vert. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'embêter, Shin-chan était si mignon quand il se mettait en colère ! Même si après il devait payer les frais de sa mauvaise humeur pendant des heures, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, donc ça pouvait durer longtemps, et ils finissaient même en général par oublier pourquoi ils s'étaient prit la tête à l'origine.

Comme prévu, monsieur premier de la classe prit la décision de l'ignorer royalement pendant le reste de la matinée. Bon, il l'avait un peu cherché, mais c'était quand même une attitude sacrément extrémiste ça ! Et profondément frustrante aussi. S'ennuyant à mourir tout seul, Kazunari se mit en tête, pendant la pause déjeuner, de faire réagir son stoïque compagnon. Tâche ardue, encore plus quand celui-ci n'avait pas l'air franchement motivé à lui adresser la parole. Et pourtant…

- Takao ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

Sourire victorieux du camp adverse. « _Gagné !_ ».

Midorima restait toujours en classe pour manger, et son ami aussi, par extension, celui-ci s'était tourné face à lui, et avait envahit son bureau pour engloutir le plus rapidement possible son bento. Une fois fait, il avait regardé le vert déguster lentement son propre repas, le mettant visiblement mal à l'aise et en colère. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Donc l'enquiquineur avait prit ses baguettes dans sa main droite, et avait piqué le boudeur à intervalle régulier pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne craque enfin.

- Ce que tu es borné, Shin-chan ! J'ai dû faire ça pendant un quart d'heure avant de te faire réagir ! Enfin, mis à part ton tique au sourcil. Se moqua le numéro dix en riant de bon cœur.

- Regardez qui dit ça. Tu es tellement puéril parfois. Rétorqua l'autre, blasé, ignorant la dernière remarque.

Le brun posa sa tête sur sa main gauche, regardant son tsundere, qui était retourné à son bento, avec un sourire, ses yeux gris à demi fermés.

- Vraiment ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il avait envie de tendre sa main pour attrapée celle, bandée ou non, voir même les deux, de Midorima. Il voulait le toucher, lui caresser la joue, jouer avec ses cheveux, et ôter ces vilains verres qui lui cachaient une partie de son visage. Oui, Takao Kazunari était complètement accro à son coéquipier, et ce, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Peut-être, comme le dirait le vert si il était à sa place, que c'était dû à leur compatibilité astrologique. Ou le coup de foudre, tout simplement.

De toute façon, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça l'avait mit dans une situation désagréable. Le voir tout les jours, être près de lui sans pouvoir rien faire lui était de plus en plus difficile. Et c'était sans parler de l'entraînement… mais qui avait eu la stupide idée de faire des vestiaires collectifs, sérieusement ? Le voir se dénuder sous son nez était une vraie torture. Un soupire le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu comptes encore me fixer longtemps ?

- Sois pas si timide !

- Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste exaspérant.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde ? Demanda d'un coup le brun, sérieux, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Y sautant à pieds joints plutôt… et au vu de l'air surprit de Shintaro, il avait fait mouche. Celui-ci cligna lentement des yeux avant de répondre.

- Là n'est pas la question, ça n'a rien à voir.

Il ne répondrait pas, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la profondeur de ces paroles, ne faisant que les survoler, les prendre dans le sens premier sans chercher ce qu'il y avait en dessous, le brun le savait. Et lui préféra ne pas insister plus, il avait déjà laissé échapper trop d'indices sur son indécent secret.

- Laisse tomber. Marmonna-t-il.

Déçu et triste, sans rien laisser paraître, le numéro six se remit dans le bon sens, face au bureau du professeur, qui n'allait sûrement plus tarder à arriver. Il sentait le regard perçant de Midorima dans son dos, et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés. C'était douloureux. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliqué ? Si il avait été une fille, il aurait pu se déclarer à lui, au risque de se prendre un vent, mais personne n'aurait trouvé ça bizarre, ou anormal.

Quoi que, si il avait été une fille, il n'aurait peut-être pas connu le vert comme ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait se contenter de cette relation amicale, bien qu'ambigüe, pour le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, regarder les autres adolescents, surtout la gente féminine, pour se sortir ce dingue de l'horoscope de la tête, il avait essayé ! Mais tous ses efforts l'avaient mené vers une seule et même conclusion : il avait Midorima dans la peau. Il lui collait au corps et à l'esprit, c'était pire qu'un tatouage, une marque au fer rouge en pleine poitrine. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Mais le voulait-il seulement ?

Un poing s'écrasant sur sa table le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à son raisonnement qui le déprimait de plus en plus.

- On se réveille, Takao. Lui intima le professeur, avant de reprendre son chemin entre les rangs des élèves.

De mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme se demanda comment réagirait son camarade derrière lui, si il ne lui adressait plus la parole de la journée. La réponse fût sans appelle, tous les deux n'échangèrent aucuns mots de toute l'après-midi, restant chacun de son côté. Tellement englué dans sa bouderie, Kazunari ne remarqua pas les quelques regards interrogateurs que lui lançait parfois le vert, intrigué de ces quelques heures de tranquillité qui s'éternisaient, et qui l'auraient sûrement encouragés à reprendre une attitude normale.

Ce n'était pas tant que le silence du numéro six le gênait pendant les cours, il ne lui répondait jamais dans ces moments-là de toute façon, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, mais là, même pendant les pauses, il n'y avait aucun échange. Avait-il si peu de considération pour lui qu'il n'allait même pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Après tout, il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude ! Ou pire, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et le garçon aux yeux de faucon s'en voulait d'être tellement éprit d'un homme aussi froid.

Il y pensa jusqu'à la fin des cours, et sortit, presque le premier, de la salle pour pouvoir se rendre au plus vite à l'entraînement. Se défouler un peu ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, et l'aider à oublier ses idées noires. Le capitaine et le coach étaient déjà dans le gymnase, comme toujours, quand il y entra. Il les salua avant de foncer au vestiaire pour se changer. Une fois fait, il enferma ses affaires dans son casier et se retourna pour croiser des yeux verts mécontents.

Etait-ce le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu qui le mettait en colère ? Cette idée le réjouit bizarrement, au moins ça lui prouvait que Midorima s'était pleinement habitué à sa présence, et qu'il la désirait peut-être, au moins un peu. Le plus petit oubliait parfois, dans ses coups de blues, plutôt récurrents depuis quelques temps, qu'il avait affaire à un tsundere coincé. Il lui lança alors un de ses sourires espiègles, avant de quitter joyeusement la pièce qui se remplissait de joueurs, en les saluant eux aussi.

Comme toujours, il n'eut le temps de ne penser à rien pendant les exercices, la concentration et l'effort physique que ça lui demandait primant sur ses états d'âme. Et puis, même si il aimait énormément le basket, les punitions de l'entraîneur, quand il remarquait que l'un des élèves, surtout titulaire, n'était pas à fond dedans, n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de finir sur un match.

L'horoscope ne devait pas être en faveur des cancers aujourd'hui, et ce, malgré l'objet porte-bonheur qui trônait fièrement sur un des bancs contre le mur. Vers la fin, le vert, qui se préparait à marquer, au grand damne des adversaires, fit un faux pas et perdit l'équilibre, comme ça arrivait parfois, même aux meilleurs joueurs, sa jambe le lâchant au plus mauvais moment. Il bascula sur la droite, prêt au choc, mais n'ayant pas prévu que son partenaire au dossard dix se trouverait là en même temps.

En effet, celui-ci, plus en avant sur le terrain, et voyant l'action habituelle de son coéquipier, avait tout naturellement commencé à remonter le terrain, pour retourner en défense. Il arrivait au niveau de Midorima quand celui-ci s'écroula, le heurtant violemment au passage, et les faisant tout les deux s'écrouler sur le parquet. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, et les cris alarmés des autres joueurs résonnèrent en même temps que le coup de sifflet strident du coach.

- Ça va, vous deux ? S'enquit Otsubo, le premier à s'être accroupit près d'eux, l'air un peu inquiet.

Sacrée collision. Un peu sonné, Kazunari l'entendit à peine. La seule chose qu'il sentait clairement pour l'instant, c'était un corps plus lourd que le siens, qui appuyait durement contre son ventre, lui coupant presque la respiration. Il allait vivement manifester son mécontentement, quand la pression s'allégea, sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Mais au moins, il pouvait faire le plein d'oxygène et analyser la situation.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il courait, puis quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui était rentré dedans, et qu'il s'était retrouvé par terre. En ouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, il remarqua que le fautif n'était autre que Midorima, toujours à moitié allongé sur lui. Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu être une situation très réjouissante. Frustration bonjour ! « _Mais quelle journée de merde…_ ». Au vu la tête que tirait le vert, ils avaient dû penser la même chose.

Le capitaine, après s'être assuré qu'ils pouvaient bouger sans danger, soulagea enfin Takao du reste de la pression en aidant l'autre joueur à se relever. Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, s'auto-examinant pour vérifier qu'il ne prenait pas de risques à se lever, avant que leurs coéquipiers ne lui donnent un coup de main pour se remettre debout. Par précaution, l'entraîneur préféra les envoyer tout les deux faire un check-up à l'infirmerie, et proposa de les faire accompagner, ce qu'ils refusèrent.

- On est déjà deux, on saura bien se débrouiller tout seuls. Argumenta le plus petit des « blessés », en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Plus vite ils y seraient, plus vite ils pourraient revenir. Ça l'énervait déjà de devoir manquer un temps d'entraînement pour quelque chose qu'il qualifierait de presque normal. Les chutes et les coups involontaires étaient monnaie courante dans le sport, mais bon, la sécurité avant tout, pas vrai ? Enfin, c'est ce que disait le coach, et, règle numéro un, on ne contredit pas le coach. Au moins, ça lui donnait une bonne occasion d'embêter un peu son partenaire.

- N'empêche, Shin-chan, je ne te croyais pas aussi audacieux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Takao ? Demanda le numéro six dans un soupire, sentant bien venir l'embrouille.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te jeter sur moi comme ça, je sais bien que tu m'aimes, mais fais un peu attention à la marchandise. Rétorqua le brun, presque aguicheur, profitant pleinement de la situation.

Après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de lui faire un peu de rentre-dedans, Midorima avait l'habitude, même si il ne comprenait strictement rien, ou faisait semblant de ne pas percevoir ce qu'il y avait sous les paroles amusées. Et puis, du point de vu du faucon, là c'était lui qui avait commencé.

- Quand tu auras finis de raconter n'importe quoi, tu pourras peut-être remarquer qu'on y est. Lâcha le vert en remontant ses lunettes, totalement indifférents aux efforts de son acolyte.

En effet, le trajet était court, étant donné qu'il fallait pouvoir avoir des soins rapidement, au cas où il y aurait un accident grave pendant les clubs sportifs qui, par conséquents, se regroupait autour du petit bâtiment qui servait d'infirmerie. Le médecin scolaire, qui était un homme, et non une femme comme souvent dans les établissements, ce que certains regrettaient, notamment les garçons pervers ou les filles trop pudiques, vint les accueillir.

- Le club de basket, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt professionnel, mais non moins gentil.

Pendant qu'ils lui expliquaient le problème, il les fit assoir à son bureau pour les écouter, avant de faire se relever Kazunari, qu'il voulait examiner en premier, au cas où il aurait eu un mauvais coup à la tête en heurtant le sol. Le jeune homme pensait que, si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait sentit plus tôt, mais bon, c'était pas lui, le toubib. Il s'installa donc presque sagement sur un lit, pendant que le docteur tirait le rideau blanc lumineux qui séparait le coin « bureau », du coin « auscultation ».

Finalement, rien à signaler, mais l'adulte lui ordonna de rester au repos au moins jusqu'au lendemain, histoire d'être sûr que tout allait bien. C'est d'humeur un peu boudeuse que le brun échangea sa place avec Shintaro, et attendit qu'ils aient finit. Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée en catastrophe de deux élèves de deuxième année, dont l'un semblait très malade. En tout cas c'est ce que supposa le dossard dix d'après les bruits qui s'échappaient de la salle de repos, où le médecin avait immédiatement conduit les nouveaux venus.

« _Lucky._ ». C'était sa chance de retourner taquiner son joueur préféré. Ni une, ni deux, il passa le rideau clair qui les séparait et se planta devant lui. Le vert lui lança un regard mécontent, comme toujours quand il estimait qu'il faisait, allait faire, ou pensait à une bêtise. Et au vu de la fréquence de ces regards, c'était presque toute la journée. Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement son air naturel. Mais peu importe.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé de m'avoir sauté dessus devant tout le monde. Se moqua Takao, intentionnellement tendancieux.

« _Bien que ça ne me dérangerais pas dans un autre contexte._ » sous-entendait-il. On ne pouvait vraiment pas faire plus clair, et il avait bien la confirmation que son cher ami faisait exprès d'éviter ses doubles sens. Ou alors il était vraiment idiot et aveugle de ce point de vue là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais, tu t'es mis dans la trajectoire de ma chute. Chute que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, ni pour l'arrêter, ni pour t'éviter.

- Mmh, si je suis ton raisonnement, c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Ce fan de l'horoscope était d'une telle mauvaise foi ! Bon, peut-être que lui aussi… mais juste un peu. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que Midorima n'avait pas prit son précieux porte bonheur avec lui. Ça arrivait assez rarement pour qu'il le note. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, qu'il avait eu envie d'assouvir depuis le matin même, le brun s'approcha rapidement, empiétant sans gêne sur l'espace privé de son camarade. Toujours aussi vif, il avança ses mains, ses doigts frôlant les pommettes soudainement rougissantes, de gêne ou d'énervement, il ne saurait le dire, et attrapa les branches des lunettes à montants noirs pour les retirer.

Un petit bond vers l'arrière, et il sortit de la portée de son Shin-chan complètement myope, et passablement irrité. Mais ça valait bien toutes les bouderies du monde, Kazunari avait enfin l'occasion de voir l'adorable faciès de son coéquipier complètement découvert, et il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Il le fixa ouvertement avec envie, se retenant d'aller se coller à lui pour couvrir son joli visage de baisers brûlants. Au moins autant que la colère qui enflammait les iris émeraude.

- Rends-moi ça, Takao. Ordonna l'ancien joueur de Teiko, presque menaçant, les yeux plissés pour tenter de l'apercevoir à travers le flou total de sa mauvaise vision.

Il devait être complètement maso pour être soudainement aussi excité de l'entendre prononcer son nom comme ça. La gorge un peu sèche et la respiration plus rapide, il déglutit avant de se lécher les lèvres du bout de la langue. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_ ». La porte qui grinça sur ses gonds le fit violemment sursauter, et le réveilla par la même occasion.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai été un peu long… tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le médecin en sentant la tension dans la pièce.

Sans répondre, le brun redit le plus vite possible les lunettes à leur propriétaire, qui n'avait rien vu, à proprement parler, de son trouble, et fila se rassoir sur un siège en face du bureau, histoire de se calmer. La clé, c'était juste de respirer calmement. Eviter d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui. Se détendre. Et surtout ne plus penser à cette image imprimée dans ses rétines. Le destin lui faisait regretter d'avoir voulu aller trop loin. Et pourtant il voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus. « _Si égoïste…_ ».

Il secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux noirs, pour s'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Quelques instants plus tard, le rideau séparatif était tiré, et il récupéra son coéquipier, qui avait reçu la même consigne que lui. Le retour au gymnase se fit dans un silence des plus tendu, chacun étant enfermé dans ses propres pensées. Une fois là-bas, et la situation mise au clair avec le coach, ils partirent se changer avec les autres, qui avaient finis le match, et donc l'entraînement, en leur absence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui, après avoir raccompagné son Shin-chan en râlant parce que « _j'ai pas le droit de faire du basket, mais je suis obligé de pédaler !_ », que Kazunari pu enfin souffler. Il fila directement dans sa chambre, évitant habilement famille et chats, respectivement au nombre de trois et deux, puis s'écroula lamentablement sur son lit avec un râle d'agonie digne des pires zombies de jeux vidéos. Le brun resta ainsi un moment, le visage enfouit dans le moelleux des oreillers de son lit défait, sans bouger, sans penser, en profitant juste d'un moment de repos qu'il jugeait bien mérité.

- Aaah, Shin-chan, traîner avec toi est vraiment trop fatiguant…

- C'est qui Shin-chan ? Ta petite copine ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et ouvrit un œil, tombant sur le visage curieux, orné de deux grands yeux plus gris que les siens, de sa petite sœur. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, quatorze ans auparavant, il l'avait adoré, et elle lui rendait bien. Bien que, comme dans n'importe quelle fratrie, il arrivait qu'ils se disputent, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Mais là, honnêtement, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle fasse son entrée un peu plus tard… surtout que sa question venait de plomber le peu de moral qu'il avait réussit à retrouver.

- Nana, t'as pas autre chose à faire que m'espionner ? Soupira-t-il en se retournant lourdement sur le dos.

- Je t'espionne pas ! Rétorqua la cadette en gonflant ses joues, vexée. Maman m'a envoyée te dire qu'on passe à table. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question !

- C'est pas ma petite amie… c'est même pas une fille, d'ailleurs.

Il aurait peut-être dû inverser l'ordre de ses réponses. Heureusement que le vert ne pouvait pas entendre cette conversation. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si ça le décevait tellement de ne pas avoir ce genre de relation avec lui ! Ses réflexions devaient se lire sur son visage, car sa benjamine le regardait d'un air étrange. Le lycéen se redressa alors vivement, scotchant un sourire joyeux sur son visage. Autant éviter de la traumatiser en la laissant penser, même si c'était le cas, que son grand-frère chéri pourrait aimer un autre garçon.

Après le repas, et une rapide course-poursuite dans la maison pour atteindre la salle de bain en premier, Takao pénétra avec délectation, après s'être lavé, dans la baignoire remplie d'eau presque brûlante, qui déborda allègrement sur le carrelage bleu clair. Y a pas à dire, c'était bien le meilleur moment de son horrible et stressante journée. Il se sentait quand même un peu mal de n'avoir pas plus profité de la présence de Midorima quand il en avait l'occasion, il lui manquait déjà. Et puisque c'était à présent le week-end, il ne pourrait le voir qu'à l'entraînement.

- Je suis trop con…

Il se leva alors, attrapa son portable, qui se trouvait sur une étagère, près de ses vêtements, et refila aussi sec faire trempette. L'amoureux transit composa ensuite le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, sans prendre la peine de le chercher dans son répertoire. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Takao, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire de ta soirée ?

- Même si j'avais autre chose à faire, je louperais pas le coup de fil quotidien de Shin-chan ! Rétorqua le jeune homme, tout joyeux d'entendre la voix aimée.

- Sauf que je ne t'appel jamais.

- Ce que tu es froid… digne de ton tsundere intérieur, hein ? Se moqua-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement, faisant clapoter l'eau qui prenait son temps pour refroidir, sa chaleur rougissant sa peau.

- Je vais raccrocher.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es occupé ?

- Pas spécialement, mais tu m'ennuis. Lui répondit le vert.

Le brun sourit, sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore assez énervé pour qu'il lui raccroche au nez, comme c'était déjà arrivé… presque à chaque fois en fait. Il décida donc de l'embêter un peu, histoire de ne pas casser les habitudes.

- Au fait, tu sais que ça ne te va pas les lunettes ? Vraiment, essais les lentilles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon aspect physique, et surtout ce que j'en fais, te regarde. Tiqua Midorima, habitué aux changements de sujet soudain de son coéquipier. Et la prochaine fois que tu prends mes lunettes, je te le ferais regretter.

- Même si je demande la permission ?

- Tu ne l'auras pas.

« _C'est ce que tu crois._ »

Il allait lui répondre, quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Kazu-nii ! Dépêches-toi un peu ! Cria Nana, impatiente, de l'autre côté du battant en verre flouté.

- Une minute ! Lui répondit-il de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la voix dans son téléphone.

- Ma sœur qui veut que je sorte du bain.

- Tu m'appelles depuis ta baignoire ?

Pour le coup, le jeune homme avait l'air franchement surprit.

- Oui…

Il aurait voulu ajouter encore une phrase tendancieuse, ou peut-être même perverse, de son cru, mais les coups se firent plus insistants, depuis le couloir cette fois, sa cadette ayant dû quitter la pièce.

- Je te laisse Shin-chan, ta douce voix me manque déjà !

- C'est ça…

La conversation fût coupée sur ces mots soupirés d'un ton agacé. Décidemment, il le faisait exprès de ne rien comprendre ! Ou de faire mine de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait lui dire… Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment devoir l'agresser physiquement pour lui montrer son attirance. Quoi que c'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Le brun soupira, et laissa finalement la place à l'adolescente irritée, qui attendait qu'il sorte de là. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, plus clairs que les siens, qu'elle portait aux épaules, au passage, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il vira le chaton tout blanc, nommé Coton par Nana, à qui il appartenait, du nid qu'il s'était fait avec sa couette, et se glissa sous elle en position fœtale. Omega, son chat à lui, aux poils couleur écailles de tortue, sentant peut-être son désarroi, vint paresseusement se faufiler entre ses bras, lui lécha le menton, et s'installa pour dormir.

Tout en lui grattant la tête, entre les deux oreilles, Takao réfléchissait. La situation actuelle lui déplaisait, mais si il faisait quelque chose, en plus des efforts qu'il fournissait déjà, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'arrange. En fait il était même plutôt persuadé du contraire. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça, il allait finir par exploser. Car en plus du fait de se sentir rejeté, et donc moralement à plat, il avait aussi couramment un léger problème d'ordre plus… _physique_. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme.

MT

- C'est quoi cette tête depuis ce matin, Takao ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant à répandre son aura déprimée partout dans le couloir du lycée, où ils venaient d'entrer. Pour une fois, ils étaient à l'heure, l'objet porte-bonheur du jour étant une petite peluche à l'effigie d'un chaton blanc, qui lui avait immédiatement fait penser à Coton, accentuant encore sa mauvaise humeur. Midorima devait avoir une sacrée collection d'objet, depuis le temps, et son coéquipier ne l'avait jamais vu jeter quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il cherchait une solution à son problème, et rien ne paraissait marcher. Et il sentait que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer.

Il resta d'ailleurs morose toute la journée, s'attirant des regards de plus en plus insistants de son partenaire. Heureusement, l'entrainement du soir eut le mérite de lui redonner un peu de sa morgue naturelle, et c'est d'humeur plus joyeuse et taquine qu'il attendit, déjà installé sur sa selle, le vert pour rentrer, après s'être changé dans les vestiaires. Mais apparemment, l'as de l'équipe avait décidé de trainer ce soir…

- Ça y est, t'as finis de te pomponner ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en voyant le retardataire arriver enfin.

- La ferme, Takao.

- Je t'ai refilé ma mauvaise humeur ?

- Pas vraiment. Allons-y.

Le plus petit le regarda s'installer dans la charrette. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de particulier aujourd'hui… des problèmes avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il préférait lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant de l'interroger, sinon ça ne servirait à rien, vu la tête peu avenante qu'il tirait, le brun risquait juste de se faire rembarrer. Alors, quand ils arrivèrent chez Midorima, le jeune homme décida de le retenir avant qu'il n'entre, debout devant l'entrée que la nuit assombrissait.

- Shin-chan…

- Takao…

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler en même temps, surprit.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda le plus petit, étonné.

C'était plutôt rare de la part de Shintaro de vouloir lui parler, surtout le soir.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est pas important. Mentit-il.

Le vert garda le silence, puis remonta nerveusement ses lunettes. Le brun examina son manège, curieux. Qu'avait-il de si gênant pour qu'il hésite à lui dire ? Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit, et il eut un sourire amusé.

- Tu veux me faire une déclaration ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? C'est pas ça… Répondit Midorima, du rose venant tout de même colorer ses pommettes.

« _Trop mignon, Shin-chan…_ ». Un sourire un peu niais vint orner son visage, lui attirant un regard étrange de son coéquipier. Mais il n'y pouvait rien si il craquait complètement pour ce tsundere si froid. Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que le vert ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

Takao cligna des paupières, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Pourquoi… est-ce que tu restes avec moi ?

- Oh !

Le grand Midorima Shintaro aurait-il des problèmes de confiance en soit ? En même temps, il ne devait pas être tellement habitué à avoir quelqu'un prêt de lui à tout moment, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était facile à supporter, de part son caractère, mais aussi à cause de son obsession pour l'horoscope, qui souvent pouvait agacer. Il lui répondit donc tout naturellement.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, j'aime être avec toi.

Bon, vu l'air qu'il prenait, sa réponse n'était pas satisfaisante. Mais c'était la stricte vérité ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui préciser le fond de sa pensée.

- Parce que je t'aime, Shin-chan.

Le soupire que poussa le plus grand eut le don de l'énerver. Il ne le croyait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui fallait de plus ? Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, jamais le numéro six ne l'avait prit au sérieux. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il se moquait de lui depuis tout ce temps ? Alors d'accord, ils étaient peut-être des hommes tous les deux, et il ne voulait pas le voir comme un partenaire potentiel, mais il y avait des limites ! Il ne demandait pas qu'il accepte ses sentiments, même si il le désirait, mais au moins qu'il s'en rende compte !

- Shin-chan.

L'interpellé, qui allait ouvrir la porte de chez lui, se retourna. Takao l'attrapa fermement par le col et le força à se baisser, avant de plaquer ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, tellement froide. Comme le reste de sa personne. Il n'arriva pas à apprécier cette parodie de baiser, et le relâcha, presque dégouté. Midorima, lui avait l'air choqué, et posa sa main contre sa bouche en fuyant son regard.

- Quand quelqu'un prend son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer, la moindre des choses c'est de répondre, tu crois pas ? Lança le brun avec hargne.

- Arrête cette plaisanterie…

- Qui se moque de l'autre, ici ?! Le coupa-t-il.

Il avait crié. Un silence tendu et pesant les enveloppa. Pourquoi le vert ne réagissait-il pas plus ? En bien ou en mal, au point où il en était, Takao s'en fichait éperdument, il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'énerve, peu importe, mais quelque chose ! Mais rien, pas même le plus petit signe d'une colère qui aurait été légitime. Alors il s'en alla, et même si il l'avait supplié silencieusement dans sa tête, Midorima ne le retint pas.

Le trajet pour rentrer chez lui se fit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ce n'est qu'en refermant la porte de sa chambre qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et à qui il l'avait fait. Il venait tout simplement de briser leur relation en moins de quelques minutes. C'était foutu, jamais il ne pourrait se faire pardonner ça.

- Merde…

Il se laissa aller au sol, sa tête reposant sur le rebord de son lit, complètement vidé. La gorge serrée, il avait envie de pleurer. On toqua à sa porte, et elle s'entrouvrit.

- Kazu-nii !

- C'est pas le moment, Nana…

La jeune fille, coupé dans son élan, entra complètement dans la chambre de son frère, intriguée et inquiétée par sa voix basse et rauque. Le voyant trembler légèrement, elle s'assit à côté de lui et frotta doucement sa main sur son dos. Gentiment, la brune passa ses petits bras autour des épaules de son ainé, et le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé.

- C'est moi qui suis censé donner l'exemple, de quoi j'ai l'air. Marmonna-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- D'un Kazu-nii triste. Et ton nez est tout rouge. Lui répondit sa cadette, sans aucune gêne, avec un air concentré très sérieux.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de le faire rire. Il prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait et lui ébouriffa vivement les cheveux, la faisant râler, et se redressa.

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !

- Je me le demande bien ! Déclara-t-elle d'un air fier, avant de lui sourire. Ça va aller maintenant.

Il soupira.

- Je l'espère…

- Mais oui ! Je vais te faire couler un bain, tu en profiteras pour te nettoyer le visage.

Et elle sortit en trottinant. Malgré la bonne humeur que sa sœur avait ramenée chez lui, Takao appréhendait la journée du lendemain. Et son mauvais pressentiment persista à son réveil, devenant de plus en plus écrasant au fur et à mesure qu'il se préparait pour aller en cours. Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la peur ? Si Midorima avait reprit ses esprits, et était redevenu le Shin-chan qu'il connaissait, il allait probablement se faire tuer. Dans le meilleur des cas.

- Kazu-nii !

- Guoi ? Grogna-t-il, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- Y a un grand type avec des lunettes qui t'attends dehors.

Il lui fallut un moment avant que l'information ne soit réellement comprise par son cerveau, pendant l'analyse il eut le temps de s'étouffer avec le dentifrice, avaler, recracher, se noyer à moitié dans son verre d'eau, et enfin réussir à sortir vivant de la salle de bain. Nana, qui le regardait faire avec de grands yeux, pouffa légèrement en voyant sa mine défaite et lui tapota le torse.

- C'est lui « Shin-chan », hein ?

- Toi, il faudra qu'on ait une discussion quand je rentre. « _Si je suis toujours en état de parler, voir même de bouger… »_.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de filer dans la cuisine. Marchant vers son destin, et c'était le cas de le dire, Takao se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Arrivé à la porte, après avoir attrapé son sac et enfilé ses chaussures, il avait envie de partir en courant. Il s'ébroua.

- Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire non plus…

S'auto-persuadant de cela, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en lançant une tonitruante salutation, qui relevait plus de son état d'anxiété avancé que d'une réelle bonne humeur. Il eut encore un fois le droit à une drôle de tête de la part de Midorima. Est-ce que ce mec pouvait au moins sourire ? Enfin, autre chose que ses sourires sadiques réservés au terrain de basket. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'abord, le brun ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son adresse.

- Takao. Commença-t-il avec un ton qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tu as du dentifrice au coin de la bouche.

- Hein ? Répondit très intelligemment le plus petit, qui s'était déjà préparé à encaisser un coup, en clignant bêtement des paupières.

Le vert soupira, un son tellement naturel et habituel qu'il surprit le faucon, remonta ses lunettes et s'approcha, levant sa main droite, et passa son pouce sur les lèvres d'un Kazunari complètement perdu, pour faire disparaitre la petite trace blanche. Avant de rapidement remplacer son doigt par ses propres lèvres. Il recula ensuite, son regard vert croisant les yeux gris écarquillés.

- Euh…

Le brun avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir laissé son cerveau sur son oreiller ce matin. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, encore moins maintenant que Midorima faisait des choses sans queue ni tête. Même si c'était des choses très agréables.

- Ne fait pas cette tête d'ahuri, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Toujours aussi aimable… il le regarda tourner les talons et se diriger de façon complètement normale vers leur étonnant moyen de transport quotidien. Vu sa façon de parler, c'était bien son Shin-chan, et non pas un alien métamorphe, comme se l'était furtivement suggéré Takao.

- Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ?

Même sa répartie l'avait quittée, en plus de sa matière grise. Décidant de garder la bouche fermée pour le moment, de peur de lancer encore des onomatopées inutiles, le plus petit s'avança vers le vélo comme un automate, et lança un regard à l'occupant de la charrette. Réponse à sa question précédente : oui, ce mec était bien capable de sourire. Et joliment en plus. Le rouge lui montant soudain aux joues, il fût bien content de devoir lui tourner le dos pour grimper en selle. Il eut l'impression que son regard lui brûlait le dos tout le temps que dura le trajet, et était encore une fois à bout de nerf en arrivant au lycée, _en retard_, et ne pouvait plus retenir sa langue.

- Vraiment, peu importe comment on voit ça, être avec toi c'est crevant… se plaignit-il, avachit sur le guidon, toujours assit sur le vélo.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, hier. Fit remarquer le vert en quittant souplement leur bolide.

- … ce que j'ai dit hier vaut encore.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Murmura Midorima près de son oreille gauche.

Une main aux doigts bandés se posa sur la poignée du vélo, s'appuyant dessus, et une bouche, pour une fois tiède, se posa contre sa pommette, la faisant rougir. Takao tourna la tête vers la gauche, et pu enfin attraper ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie, leur propriétaire répondant cette fois à son baiser. Elles se touchaient doucement, s'effleuraient, presque timides, et se caressaient affectueusement. C'était bien meilleur que les deux qu'ils avaient échangés avant, consentit ou non. Surtout non en fait. Et c'est cet instant là que le jeune homme décida d'appeler leur premier baiser.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, encore, oui je sais, mais y a tellement de couples intéressants dans KnB ! *o* J'espère qu'il vous a plu, sur le même principe que "Les Vestiaires de Kaijo", il finira en Two-Shot si vous me demandez une suite ^^

Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent, j'essayerais de poster le prologue de ma fic AoKuro encore ce week-end, mais pour ça je dois le finir ! :p

Voilà, si vous avez des questions, des demandes, n'importe quoi, ma boîte mail est grande ouverte ! :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tranquillement installé à son bureau, un crayon à la main, tapotant à intervalles réguliers la mine de carbone contre son cahier fermé, Takao attendait que la classe commence. En essayant de ne pas regarder derrière lui. Surtout pas. Non pas que le fait de voir son petit-ami, qu'il pouvait appeler comme tel depuis quelques temps maintenant, le dérangerait. Loin de là. Mais ce n'était pas le visage de son beau shooteur qu'il apercevrait en se retournant, mais plutôt son objet porte-bonheur du jour. Encombrant.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il soupira et pivota sur sa chaise. L'énorme bouddha grandeur nature, posé sur un charriot à roulettes, lui rendit son regard. Encore un peu perturbé de trouver ce truc dans son champ de vision depuis le matin même, quand il avait récupéré son partenaire dans un magasin spécialisé, car il ne pouvait pas déplacer son nouveau gri-gri tout seul, le brun cligna lentement des yeux, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Non mais, pouvait-on vraiment suivre l'horoscope à ce point ? Lui, il appelait ça de l'obsession là.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Takao ?

Ah, son tsundere personnel venait de le remarquer. Ses yeux gris voyagèrent jusqu'à la tête verte, penchée côté fenêtre, pour le voir sans être gêné par la statue. Toujours ce même air sérieux scotché au visage, comme si le fait de se balader, ou de venir en cours avec cette chose, était un fait parfaitement normal. Il était amoureux d'un type vraiment louche. Enfin, toute la Génération Miracle était comme ça, pas vrai ? Bizarre…

- Je vérifie que ce truc t'as pas tué en te tombant dessus. Répondit-il, en souriant d'un air taquin, à son regard interrogateur.

- Je pense que, si cela arrive, tu l'entendras avant de le voir.

Et il se rassit correctement. Le numéro dix fit la moue. Il avait l'impression que c'était de plus en plus difficile d'embêter son compagnon, qui faisait preuve d'une patience incroyable ces derniers jours. C'est lui qui se retrouvait donc à cran, leurs petites « disputes » quotidiennes lui manquaient. Non, il n'était pas masochiste, mais il s'y était habitué, et avait l'impression que sans, leur relation devait plus… impersonnelle. Comme si son Shin-chan s'éloignait de lui. Et ça lui pesait.

- Takao, on se retourne. Demanda le professeur, que le faucon n'avait étrangement pas vu arriver, malgré sa vision si spéciale. Et Midorima, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Le porte-bonheur du jour, monsieur.

- Je conçois que tu puisses amener de petits objets, mais je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit conforme au règlement intérieur du lycée.

- J'en suis désolé.

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Tu as de la chance d'être dans les meilleurs élèves de cette école, Midorima, mais n'en profite pas trop. L'avertit l'enseignant en retournant vers le tableau noir, derrière son bureau.

Le reste du cours se passa plutôt tranquillement, comme toute la matinée qui le suivit d'ailleurs. A la pause déjeuner, Kazunari se retourna pour investir la table de son petit-ami, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, et se retrouva encore une fois confronté au bouddha. Mais il ne se laissa pas intimider, et le fit rouler sur le côté, de sorte qu'il les cachait maintenant partiellement, lui et le vert, à la vue des autres élèves encore présent dans la classe.

- Est-ce que c'est réellement indispensable que tu le garde toute la journée avec toi ? Soupira le brun, connaissant la réponse d'avance.

- Evidemment.

- C'est le capitaine qui va être content…

Le silence qui lui répondit le fit lentement commencer son bento, tout en regardant son partenaire du coin de l'oeil. Il finit de manger avant lui, Midorima prenant toujours son temps, pour bien mâcher les aliments, et ainsi avoir une bonne digestion. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui avait expliqué, un jour. Un peu perfectionniste, en plus d'être étrange. Mais il l'aimait comme ça. Il reposa sa boîte et ses baguettes sur son propre bureau, avant de revenir à sa position initiale, de poser ses bras à plat sur la surface de bois, et mettre sa tête entre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir une caresse légère sur l'arrière, exposé, de sa tête. Pendant quelques instants il resta immobile, voulant profiter au maximum de cette marque d'affection, et appréciant les doigts qui passaient entre ses mèches noires, s'arrêtant là où commençait sa nuque. Comme il l'avait prévu, quand il releva le visage, la main se retira, et l'as s'éclaircit la gorge, camouflant ses pommettes rosit en remontant ses lunettes.

- Tu avais de la poussière dans les cheveux. Expliqua-t-il.

« _ C'est ça…_ »

- Merci, Shin-chan. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire plus doux que les précédents.

Le regard émeraude se détourna du sien, pour y revenir rapidement. Intrigué, le plus petit le regarda s'agiter un peu, avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher, lui-même se penchant légèrement en avant. Il fit ce qui lui était demandé, curieux, et eut à peine le temps de sentir la caresse chaleureuse des lèvres de son petit-ami sur les siennes, qu'elles se retiraient déjà.

- Tu avais de la sauce sur la bouche.

Cette fois, son excuse le fit franchement rire. Son tsundere à lui était vraiment trop mignon. Mais il était content, et se trouvait un peu bête quand à ses précédentes pensées. Il dramatisait sûrement trop une situation banale, son compagnon venait bien de lui prouver qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui, au contraire. Il attrapa donc la main droite, non bandée, de son partenaire, et l'amena à son visage, la posant contre sa joue en fermant les yeux, après en avoir embrassé la paume. Finalement, il était pas si mal, ce bouddha porte-bonheur.

MT

- Midorima, viens m'aider. Lança Otsubo à la fin de l'entraînement, surprenant ses joueurs.

C'était rare que leur capitaine demande à leur as de ranger le gymnase après les exercices, en général quelqu'un se portait volontaire.

- C'est ta punition pour avoir amené cette statue ici.

Ce pauvre bouddha géant avait vraiment peu de succès auprès de ceux qui le voyait. Autant cela avait fait bien rire l'équipe quand les deux inséparables s'était pointé avec, autant le capitaine avait presque piqué une crise de nerf. Le coach avait tant bien que mal calmé le jeu, mais leur aîné était apparemment encore en colère.

Le reste de l'équipe fila donc dans les vestiaires, après que Takao eut fait un signe d'encouragement à son petit-ami. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour les cancers aujourd'hui. En entrant dans les douches communes, le brun capta une conversation concernant l'as absent. Finalement, les mecs n'étaient pas aussi différents que les filles, question ragots. Il eut un sourire amusé, qui disparu rapidement quand il entendit leurs paroles.

- Tu as vu sa petite-amie ?

- A qui ?

- Midorima !

- Naaan, il a une copine ?

Le numéro dix ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus entre ce qu'ils disaient, ou comment ils le disaient. Ils pensaient peut-être que son Shin-chan n'était pas assez bien pour avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, peut-être ? Il versa presque rageusement son shampoing sur sa tête, et commença à frotter, tout en laisser toujours traîner ses oreilles vers les autres.

- Elle est plus âgée je crois.

- Mais t'es sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

- Je te le dis, je les ai vus ! Plusieurs fois même !

Là, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors comme ça le vert voyait régulièrement une fille, et lui il n'en savait rien ? Il ne savait pas si il devait croire à ça, mais ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas des gens qui sautaient aux conclusions hâtives, en général.

- Et toi, Takao ?

- Hein ? Marmonna-t-il, de la mousse plein les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était en pleine réflexion ? Le jeune homme se rinça les cheveux, et attrapa son gel douche.

- T'es tout le temps avec lui, non ? T'as jamais vu sa copine, il te la pas présenté ?

- Jamais entendu parler. Répondit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en se frottant les bras.

Il aurait bien voulu leur dire que la seule personne que fréquentait Midorima c'était lui, mais il n'était pas sûr que le vert apprécierait. Il lui faudrait vraiment tirer toute cette histoire au clair avec son compagnon. Et si c'était pour ça qu'il le sentait distant ? Soudain nerveux, il prit son temps pour finir de se laver, et se retrouva seul quand le numéro dix arriva enfin. Attachant sa serviette autour de ses hanches, il le rejoignit rapidement, et le plaqua contre un des murs carrelés, en appuyant ses bras conte son torse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Takao ? S'énerva le plus grand.

- C'est qui, cette fille ?

- Quelle fille ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Et il ne lui mentirait pas, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées, encore une fois, et que la conversation précédente lui tournait la tête. La fille dont les autres parlaient pourrait aussi bien être une camarade de classe après tout…

Un peu plus calme, il se rendit enfin compte de leur position, quelque peu compromettante si quelqu'un débarquait. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il préféra passer ses mains caressantes sur la peau nue, puis autour du buste de son petit-ami pour l'enlacer, et enfouir son visage dans son cou. C'était un peu confus dans sa tête, mais il avait besoin d'un peu d'affection. Même si ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour ça.

- Takao. L'appela Midorima, l'air mal à l'aise. Le capitaine va arriver.

Le brun soupira. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu son étreinte. Est-ce qu'il y avait une limite à son attitude de tsundere ?

- Tu es tellement froid quand tu t'y mets, Shin-chan. Dit-il en se reculant finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Otsubo, empêchant le vert de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Encore là Takao, tu traînes aujourd'hui.

- On dirait bien. Je file ! A plus capitaine, je t'attends dehors Shin-chan ! Lança joyeusement le faucon avant de quitter la pièce, retournant dans les vestiaires déserts.

Après s'être rhabillé le plus vite possible, il sortit dans l'air un peu frais du soir. Ça l'aiderait à se calmer, et à se remettre les idées en places. Sauter comme ça sur son compagnon n'avait vraiment pas été la meilleure des idées qu'il avait eu, il avait surtout commencé à s'exciter tout seul. Tout ça à cause de ces rumeurs, et du vert aussi. Franchement, si il se décidait à s'occuper un peu plus de lui, sans se chercher d'excuses bidon pour le moindre contact, ça irait bien mieux !

Le retour fût assez laborieux, notamment à cause du porte-bonheur qui pesait son poids dans la charrette fixée au vélo. Et comme d'habitude, c'était le brun qui pédalait. Autant dire qu'en arrivant chez l'as, pour les déposer, lui est son gri-gri, il était crevé. Et il n'avait aucune envie de repartir pour rentrer chez lui, après l'entraînement de basket, c'était vraiment dur. Il envisagea même de camper là, devant la maison de Midorima. Au moins ils seraient à l'heure le lendemain.

En bon compagnon, il raccompagna quand même son petit-ami jusqu'à sa porte, plus pour l'aider avec sa statue qu'autre chose. En espérant aussi recevoir un baiser, bien sûr. Mais comme presque toujours, il du aller le chercher lui-même. Avant que le vert n'ouvre la porte de son entrée, il s'approcha de lui et tira sur son col pour le faire se baisser, et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'as attrapa son poignet quand il se recula, le surprenant. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose, sans oser. Alors, il se lança à sa place.

- Shin-chan, est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison, ce week-end ?

Il avait prononcé sa question lentement, de moins en moins sûr de lui à mesure que les mots se formaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit la place de sa sœur, une vraie collégienne intimidée. Il était ridicule. Son sentiment se mua en soulagement mêlé de nervosité quand Midorima hocha positivement la tête, acceptant l'invitation, aussi gêné que lui. Quel piètre tableau ils devaient offrir à l'instant, heureusement que personne ne les voyait comme ça, aussi démunis, alors qu'ils étaient si sûrs d'eux habituellement.

Se reprenant un peu, le brun releva la tête et sourit franchement à son partenaire. Il avait envie de faire avancer leur relation, de le connaître encore mieux, de partager plus de choses avec lui, en dehors des cours et du basket. Etre un « _vrai_ » couple, en somme. Et plus seulement s'aimer en cachette, comme si ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Il regarda son bras, toujours emprisonné par la poigne du plus grand. Et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il le lâche.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui. Avant de repartir, son petit-ami le surprit encore en l'attirant à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, avant de le relâcher après avoir embrassé sa tempe, et d'ouvrir son entrée. C'est qu'il deviendrait presque affectueux… « _Est-ce que c'est la remarque que je lui ai faite dans les douches qui lui fait cet effet ? »_. Il lui dirait plus souvent qu'il se sent mal aimé alors, si il avait le droit de se faire câliner après. Souriant et revigoré, Takao prit le chemin du retour, un fois la porte refermée.

Une fois à la maison, après le bain et le dîner, l'aîné de la famille fila se réfugier dans sa chambre, échappant habilement à Nana et aux chats, et fila de camoufler sous sa couette, en position fœtale. Il voulait un peu de tranquillité pour son appel journalier à Midorima. Bon, d'accord, ils s'étaient vu toute la journée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si il voulait passer tout son temps avec le vert ? Celui-ci mit d'ailleurs un bon moment avant de décrocher son téléphone portable.

- Shin-chaaan, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ? Geignit-il, avant même que son compagnon n'est prononcé un mot.

- Tu es pressé peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment non, mais ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre !

Quelle impolitesse, franchement. Il s'était presque inquiété quand même ! Un soupire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Je suis dans mon bain.

- Ah, chacun son tour ! Rigola le brun. Mais je suis flatté, je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais dans un moment pareil.

- Tu aurais continué à me harceler sinon.

« _Pas faux._ ». Rien que d'imaginer son petit-ami sortir du bain exprès pour lui répondre, il en était tout émoustillé. Il se retourna sur le dos, sortant la tête de sous sa couverture, et changea son portable d'oreille.

- On prendra un bain ensemble un jour ? Demanda-t-il, excité par l'idée.

- Dans tes rêves, Takao.

- Aaah, si tu savais ce qu'on fait dans mes rêves… c'est autre chose qu'un simple bain, tu peux me croire !

Là, il le savait, il approchait de la limite du supportable pour l'as.

- Garde tes lubies perverses pour toi, tu veux.

- Pourtant ça te concerne, Shin-chan. Minauda-t-il avec un sourire gourmant.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Dommage…

Tant pis, il aurait tout le temps de lui raconter ses fantasmes, _en détails_, plus tard. En face à face, pour mieux voir les réactions de son adorable partenaire. Il deviendrait tout rouge. Et le frapperais, sans aucun doute. Bizarrement, ce sujet de conversation le gênait beaucoup moins que le fait de l'inviter chez lui. Peut-être devrait-il revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, ça ne tournait plus très rond dans sa tête apparemment.

- Dis, Shin-chan, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il soudain, se surprenant lui-même.

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Silence. Deux voix peu assurées qui se répondent avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, d'un coup ?

- Je sais pas. Alors ?

- Je te supporte, c'est déjà bien.

- Méchant…

- Ne pose pas de questions évidentes. Asséna le vert.

Ah, cette sale manie de tourner autour du pot quand il était gêné.

- Moi, je t'aime.

- Je sais…

Au moins, il aurait essayé, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait droit à sa déclaration. Tentons autre chose.

- Mon prénom.

- Pardon ?

- Dis au moins mon prénom.

- Takao…

- Allez, Shin-chan, juste une fois !

C'était quoi, ce ton presque désespéré ? Non mais vraiment, dans quel état il se mettait, simplement pour avoir un minimum d'attention… cette relation allait finir par le rendre complètement mielleux, si ça ne s'arrangeait pas du côté de son tsundere. Et celui-ci avait dû se noyer dans son bain, vu le temps de réponse…

- Laisse tomber. Soupira le brun, avant de reprendre contenance, décidant de taquiner encore un peu son trop timide petit-ami. Je te dirais demain, si je rêve de toi cette nuit ! Même si on fait des choses embarrassantes !

- Non, merci, je ne veux _rien_ savoir… bonne nuit, Kazunari.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du brun en l'entendant. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui retourner sa salutation, son partenaire ayant raccroché directement, mais peu importe. Il ronronna presque en se tournant sur le ventre, attrapant son coussin dans une parodie de câlin, trop heureux pour être gêné de son émotivité.

- Shin-chan est trooop mignon !

MT

- Takao, ça suffit. Marmonna mollement Midorima, en n'essayant même pas de le repousser.

Preuve qu'il n'avait pas tant envie que ça qu'il arrête, pas vrai ? Fort de ce constat, le brun continua donc à parcourir son visage de baisers papillons, cachés tous les deux dans leur charrette, par le semblant de garage construit spécialement par le lycée pour les vélos des élèves. Il fallait bien qu'il se montre reconnaissant pour la veille, sinon son compagnon ne ferait plus d'efforts, non ? Pour lui, ça justifiait totalement qu'il lui ait sauté dessus à peine arrivé.

- On va être en retard…

Assit sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de son cou, le plus petit le fit taire en posant enfin ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le vert passa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Pas génial pour le convaincre de le lâcher… ce type était une contradiction à lui tout seul, on aurait dit que son corps faisait tout le contraire de ce que pensait sa tête. Takao sentit alors une intruse humide venir taquiner ses lippes. Si en plus monsieur prenait des initiatives…

Il gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, se découvrant presque timidement, apprenant à se connaître et s'enhardissant pour découvrir l'antre de l'autre. C'était vraiment bon, toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, rien qu'avec ce contact intime, en découvrant le goût et le toucher du muscle soyeux de son petit-ami, lui faisait tourner la tête. Bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver ou imaginer avant.

La sonnerie retentissante les fit désagréablement revenir sur terre. Leur baiser prit fin, mais avant de se relever, et de libérer Midorima, le plus petit posa encore une fois sa bouche contre la sienne, longuement, caressant ses courbes du bout des lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

- Lève-toi. Lui demanda le vert, toujours contre sa bouche. Pour une fois qu'on est en avance.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu enlève tes bras, tu sais. Lui répondit-il de même.

Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Il prit donc sur lui de se redresser quand l'as le libéra. Le trajet pour aller en classe fût difficile, tant il voulait faire demi-tour avec son partenaire, pour continuer à se câliner tranquille. Peut-être dans un endroit plus confortable.

La journée passa lentement, et Takao se fit plusieurs fois réprimander pour son manque d'attention, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas le seul, mais pour son coéquipier, c'était plutôt le bocal de son étoile de mer, son objet porte-bonheur du jour, qui troublait les professeurs. Heureusement que les poissonneries ouvraient très tôt.

L'entraînement passa rapidement lui, comme toujours, et Otsubo était de bonne humeur, l'étoile de mer lui plaisait, apparemment. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, le brun se retrouva à attendre son compagnon avec leur moyen de transport. Il avait encore prit son temps dans la douche, « _une bonne hygiène est primordiale_ » disait-il. De son avis c'était pas une raison pour mettre deux fois plus de temps que les autres, mais bon. En plus, là, ça commençait vraiment à être long.

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, le faucon retourna sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du gymnase. Mais il n'eut heureusement pas à aller jusque là. Enfin, il aurait préféré croiser son Shin-chan, pas tomber sur lui, discutant avec une autre élève. « _C'est qui, celle-là ?_ ». Jaloux, lui ? Oh, si peu. Il les rejoignit avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros qui charge, et lança un regard mauvais à la demoiselle. Troisième année, d'après son uniforme. La source de l'alimentation des rumeurs de vestiaires, sans aucun doute. Même pas peur.

- Euh, bon, Midorima-kun, n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dis, d'accord ? Dit-elle, apparemment perturbée par l'arrivée de Takao.

- Je ferais ce que je peux.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant voleter ses mèches auburn, et les salua, nerveuse face à l'attitude franchement hostile du numéro dix, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Le plus petit la fixa longuement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, et décida que c'était bon, il n'avait plus besoin de montrer des dents. Non mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle collait _son_ Shin-chan ? Il en était sûr à présent, l'équipe n'avait rien inventé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Grogna-t-il presque à l'intention du vert, qui allait vers le garage à vélo comme si de rien était, son bocal dans les mains, ne remarquant apparemment pas l'état d'agitation de l'autre.

- Rien d'important.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, lui. Le calme incarné. Pourquoi il ne le lui disait pas, si ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Il n'agirait pas comme ça si son petit-ami venait de le surprendre avec sa « maîtresse », non ? Est-ce qu'il dramatisait encore tout ? Il se stressait vraiment trop depuis quelques temps. Toujours à cause de la même personne en plus. Vraiment, parfois il ne se reconnaissait plus. Où était passé le Takao sûr de lui, presque arrogant et emmerdeur de première ? Cela faisait combien de temps que son coéquipier ne l'avait plus traité de « désastre ambulant » ?

Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de se laisser emporter par les évènements, il était juste incapable de rester lui-même depuis que le vert et lui avait commencé à vraiment sortir ensemble. Et il pensait réellement que le problème venait de l'attitude de son compagnon. Il pouvait être tellement adorable par moment, puis l'instant suivant le traiter comme n'importe quel autre camarade. Ça lui pesait, l'épuisait, de se faire balloter comme ça. Pour un pas en avant, Shintaro en faisait un en arrière. Résultat, ils stagnaient.

Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était vraiment pas si catastrophique comme situation. Il n'avait qu'à attendre quelques jours, jusqu'au week-end, et voir ce qui se passerait à ce moment. Il secoua la tête, et tourna son regard vers son coéquipier, qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin, et le fixait. Le brun força donc un sourire, et le rejoignit pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Le retour se fit en silence, et une fois arrivés, Takao n'eut droit qu'à un signe de la main, avant que son petit-ami ne referme la porte de sa maison derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà, sur son attitude bipolaire ? Trop compliqué pour lui, il en avait assez de se prendre la tête. En prenant le chemin de chez lui, il s'arrêta dans un petit magasin, pour faire les quelques courses que sa mère lui avait demandé le matin même.

- Kazu-nii, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? S'exclama Nana, à peine eut-il franchir le pas de la porte, presque une heure plus tard.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux gris inquisiteurs, les poings sur les hanches, et les joues gonflées de sa moue habituelle quand elle était mécontente. Elle ressemblait à un petit rongeur en furie comme ça. Cette pensée le fit rire.

- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! S'énerva-t-elle encore plus en le voyant essayer de retenir ses gloussements amusés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

- Rien, c'est ton visage qui est marrant.

- Quoi ?!

- Nana-chan, pourquoi est-ce que tu cris comme ça ? Demanda la voix de leur mère, venant de la cuisine. Laisse donc entrer ton frère, on va passer à table.

La jeune fille grogna, et prit soudain le sac que tenait Kazunari.

- Je vais ranger ça, dépêches-toi de venir manger.

Et elle fila, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le diner se passait sans autre incident, ils n'étaient que trois, Takao senior étant absent, et il prévint qu'ils auraient de la visite ce week-end.

- Un camarade de classe ?

- Oui, il est aussi dans l'équipe de basket. Répondit-il en avalant un morceau d'omelette.

- Ah ! S'écria sa cadette. Le même qui est venu l'autre matin ?

- Ouais.

Ça allait lui faire bizarre de voir Midorima chez lui. Et étrangement, sa famille semblait assez enthousiaste, mais ils ne recevaient pas beaucoup de visite, alors peut-être que c'était juste la nouveauté qui les émoustillaient. Si ils savaient…

Un peu plus tard, allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, il essayait de tenir sa résolution. Ne pas appeler son petit-ami ce soir, pour voir comment il réagirait. C'était vraiment difficile, et ça faisait bien trois bonnes heures que ça durait. Même si il en mourrait d'envie, il ne pouvait plus maintenant, il était près de deux heures… et puis zut ! Attrapant finalement son portable en rageant contre sa propre faiblesse, il dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant que la voix ensommeillée de son compagnon ne lui réponde.

- Takao…

- Shin-chan, tu dors ?

« _Ouuuh, la question stupide._ ». Il se gifla mentalement.

- Plus maintenant, idiot… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Bonne question. Juste l'appeler, l'entendre, passer un peu de temps avec lui, comme tous les soirs. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber, qu'il ne l'ait pas contacté avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au téléphone, sinon l'as allait sûrement lui raccrocher au nez. Tant pis, il attendrait demain.

- Takao ?

Il voulait de nouveau l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Sa voix changeait tellement quand il le faisait, même au téléphone !

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je raccroche.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour t'appeler ?

- A deux heure du matin, oui.

- T'es pas gentil… tu m'as même pas embrassé, tout à l'heure.

Un silence de l'autre côté, Midorima cherchait ses mots.

- … tu avais l'air contrarié.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le faucon.

Le vert soupira, sans rien ajouter. Alors comme ça, il avait remarqué en fait. Autant en profiter.

- Mmh, alors pour compenser, demain, je veux un baiser comme celui de ce matin. Demanda-t-il effrontément.

- Et moi qui pensais que le sport rendait les gens fair-play. Tu es terrible.

Le brun étouffa son rire dans son coussin, et referma son téléphone, son interlocuteur ayant coupé court à la conversation.

MT

Les pierres répandaient leur froideur à travers ses vêtements, dans son dos. Une des briques, mal agencée, s'enfonçaient dans sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne la sentait pas. Pas quand la langue de son petit-ami jouait ainsi avec la sienne, pas quand son corps se pressait contre le siens au point de presque l'étouffer. Tout ça juste parce qu'il avait réclamé son dû de la veille en venant le chercher en avance. Il fallait le dire, le vert mettait de l'ardeur à l'ouvrage, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles, avant que Takao ne revienne mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon. Il allait vraiment finir accro à ça. Et son coéquipier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abréger le moment. Les mains du plus grands, posées sur ses hanches, n'avaient apparemment pas l'intention d'en bouger, alors il passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour un autre baiser. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans le rue, ils devaient offrir un sacré spectacle. Son partenaire dû penser la même chose, parce qu'il finit par se reculer, brisant leur étreinte.

- On devrait arrêter de faire ça dehors. Déclara-t-il, presque calmement.

- C'est vrai, une chambre, c'est bien aussi. Mais j'aime quand même quand tu me saute dessus n'importe où !

Midorima piqua un fard assez monumental, sous le rire du plus petit. C'était vraiment trop facile de l'embêter.

- C'est pas comme si c'était une habitude.

- Ça ne me dérangerais pas que ça en devienne une. Lâcha tranquillement le brun, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, tout en suivant son coéquipier vers le vélo.

- Tais-toi.

Takao riait encore en arrivant au lycée, mais ses gloussements s'étranglèrent bien vite dans sa gorge, en voyant qui avait décidé de venir les accueillir. Nul autre que la jeune fille qui tournait impunément autour de _son_ petit-ami. Il avait le droit de se mettre en colère, là, non ? « _Femelle stupide._ ».

- Midorima-kun. Je vois que tu n'as pas pris en compte ce que je t'avais demandé. Dit-elle quand ils descendirent de leur bolide.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Répondit le vert.

« _Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent à la fin ? » _

- C'est quoi, le problème ? S'énerva donc le faucon, trop délaissé à son goût.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne vois pas le problème ? S'écria à son tour la jeune femme.

- Le seul problème que je vois ici, c'est toi !

- Pardon ?!

Là, elle avait l'air furieuse. Mais pas autant que lui.

- Takao ! Le sermonna Midorima.

- Quoi, parce qu'en plus, tu la défends ! Je rêve !

- C'est la présidente du Conseil des Elèves, ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Non contente d'être une troisième année, elle était à la tête du Conseil !

- Sanae, je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation.

- Et je ne la comprendrais que quand j'arrêterais de recevoir des plaintes, Midorima-kun.

Ça y est, il était de nouveau complètement largué.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- Calme-toi, Takao, ce n'est rien de grave. Elle me demande de ne plus amener d'objets non-scolaires en cours.

- Aaah, mais si ce n'est que ça… une minute, quoi ?

Le soulagement qu'il avait eu d'entendre enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, laissa place à l'incrédulité. Non seulement pour le sujet de cette conversation, mais en plus il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était complètement monté la tête. Et presque tout seul en plus. C'était décidé, il allait tuer les autres membres de l'équipe dès ce soir. Maintenant, il se sentait _vraiment_ stupide.

- Bien, puisque la situation est claire, tu vas obtempérer Midorima-kun ?

N'empêche qu'il avait quand même horreur de la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom comme ça. Et de la façon dont elle le regardait. En fait il aurait voulu les faire disparaître, elle et cette situation humiliante pour lui. Et gênante pour son petit-ami, qui ne pouvait sous aucun prétexte se passer de ses porte-bonheurs.

- Désolé, mais c'est non.

- Mais !

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent brusquement, en entendant une nouvelle voix s'élever derrière eux, remarquant au passage les autres élèves qui avaient commencés à s'agglutiner autour d'eux pour voir la dispute.

- Monsieur le Directeur !

Cette fille gueulait décidemment trop fort, au goût des oreilles de Takao. Le grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui dirigeait le lycée Shutoku s'arrêta à leur niveau.

- Sanae-kun, pourquoi un tel attroupement ?

Le brun décida de ne pas écouter encore une fois les stupidités qu'elle reprochait à son compagnon, et se tourna vers lui, justement. Un peu surprit de voir qu'il le regardait aussi, il haussa un fin sourcil, l'air amusé. L'as eut un sourire.

- Midorima-kun, c'est vrai ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ?

- Que tu suis l'horoscope avec tellement de ferveur ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Et il leva la main pour montrer la boule de bowling rose fluo, objet de la chance du jour, qu'il tenait.

- Oh ! Mais c'est admirable ! S'écria le Directeur, étonnant toute la petite assemblée. Et tes résultats sont dans les meilleurs du lycée, ça doit être pour ça. La chance sourie aux gens prévoyants.

- Mais, Monsieur, les professeurs…

- Ça ira Sanae-kun, j'en parlerais à ses enseignants. Rétorqua le vieil homme. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous tous d'aller parfaire votre savoir ! L'incident est clos. Bonne journée !

Et il s'en alla tout simplement, les mains dans le dos, en fredonnant la mélodie de l'hymne de l'école, laissant ses étudiants légèrement perplexes.

- Tout ça pour… ça ? Demanda le faucon.

- Takao.

- Oui, Shin-chan ?

- On ne lutte pas contre le destin. Lâcha-t-il avant de suivre les pas du Directeur.

Le brun allait trottiner pour se lancer à sa poursuite, ne voulant même pas réfléchir à l'absurdité de la situation, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Après tout, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il dirigea donc ses yeux gris perçants sur la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, qui avait l'air de s'être prit un coup de marteau sur la tête.

- Au fait, Présidente, je suppose que t'as plus aucune raison de venir tourner autour de Shin-chan maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Euh… je suppose que non.

- Sûre ?

- Eh bien, oui, puisque je te le dis. Recommença-t-elle à s'énerver, les sourcils froncés.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Adieu ! Dit-il avait de partir, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il l'entendit encore marmonner à propos de cette école de fous et de son équipe de basket complètement dérangée, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, à la recherche de son petit-ami. Où est-ce qu'il était passé celui-là, il aurait quand même dû le rattraper maintenant, il ne marchait pas si vite que ça ! Un bras le retint soudain, et l'entraîna derrière les casiers réservés aux chaussures, dans un coin sombre, et il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Aaah, bon sang, ce que tu peux être brute quand tu t'y mets. Râla-t-il en se frottant le crâne, qu'il s'était cogné en heurtant la pierre dure.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça. Rétorqua Midorima, penché sur lui.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers…

Les lèvres de son partenaire le firent taire efficacement. Il ne tarda pas à accueillir la langue vorace, venant saluer la sienne, toute aussi désireuse. A bout de souffle, Takao s'accrocha à l'uniforme de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle attention ?

- Tu es possessif et jaloux. Déclara le vert, qui avait dû remarquer son petit manège avec Sanae.

- C'est pas censé être des défauts ça ?

- Pas pour moi.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

MT

- Kazu-nii !

Le poids qui lui tomba dessus en criant eut tôt fait de le réveiller en sursaut. C'était quoi cette méthode ?

- Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Grogna-t-il à l'intention de sa cadette, en sortant sa tête ébouriffée de sous sa couverture.

- Lève-toi, gros paresseux, je te rappelle que papa rentre de son voyage scolaire aujourd'hui !

- Et alors, c'est pas une raison…

- Ça fait une semaine, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste ! S'énerva la plus jeune, gonflant les joues.

- Et toi, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire cette tête. La taquina-t-il.

Vexée, elle fila en dehors de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte sur le couloir. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était à peine neuf heure, trop tôt pour un samedi, surtout quand il n'avait exceptionnellement pas entraînement. Peut-être que Midorima était déjà debout, il pourrait l'appeler, et reconfirmer l'heure à laquelle il devait venir ici. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que son père allait rentrer, il n'était plus très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il ne se leva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le vert lui ayant assuré qu'il viendrait dans l'après-midi, quand Omega décida de le jeter de son propre lit, en s'étendant de tout son long sur son visage, pour l'étouffer, il en était sûr, après avoir tenté de lui piquer sa couette pour s'enrouler dedans. Pestant contre les animaux envahissants et les félins qui voulaient assujettir la race humaine, le brun entra dans la salle de bain, décidant de passer sous la douche avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour, Kazu-kun. Le salua sa mère, quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, propre, sec et habillé.

Elle avait cette manie de mettre des suffixes quand elle parlait à, ou de, ses enfants, sûrement une déformation professionnelle, elle était institutrice, et surtout, ce qui l'énervait parfois un peu, de ne jamais prononcer son prénom en entier. Mais ça, ça valait pour tout le reste de sa famille, à croire qu'ils étaient trop paresseux pour dire autant de syllabes en une fois. Pourquoi lui avoir choisit un prénom aussi long alors ? La seule personne qui l'appelait « Kazunari » c'était son petit-ami, et il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois !

- Salut, m'man.

- C'est aujourd'hui que ton camarade vient, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père ne va plus tarder, il sera sûrement content de rencontrer un de tes amis.

- J'espère qu'il fera rien de bizarre…

- Allons, allons, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça. Le rassura sa mère en lui servant un bol de riz blanc.

Un miaulement à côté de son pied gauche lui fit baisser les yeux. Coton le fixait, attendant pour qu'il lui donne à manger. Ce chaton maléfique était encore plus vicieux qu'Omega. Et c'était pas peu dire.

- Nana ! Viens nourrir ton monstre ! Cria-t-il, sous le regard insistant, et presque flippant, de la boule de poil.

Il commença à manger, pendant que sa sœur, arrivant du salon, s'exécutait en cajolant la petite bête. Un boucan d'enfer résonna alors dans l'entrée, indiquant que Takao Takumi était de retour.

- Aya ! Au secouuur !

Kazunari regarda sa mère, roulant des yeux avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, aller tranquillement au « secour » de son père, qui avait du mal avec ses valises. Une fois la menace des bagages écartée, ils revinrent dans la cuisine, Nana sautant directement au cou du chef de famille.

- Bienvenu à la maison, papa !

- Merci ma petite fée. Dit-il, content, en reposant sa fille par terre, après l'avoir embrassé. Kazu, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?

- Salut p'pa. L'accueillit-il.

- Aya, je crois que notre fils me déteste. Déclara Takumi à sa femme, l'air désespéré.

- Mais non voyons, tu sais comment sont les adolescents.

Alors que Takao senior se lançait dans une vive argumentation, celle qu'il lui sortait à chaque fois, pour prouver à sa femme que leur aîné ne l'aimait plus, celui-ci se leva pour débarrasser la table. Son père racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, il était professeur de sport dans un collège, celui de Nana, et enseignait aussi dans des clubs, notamment des sports de combats dont il était passé maître, et pourtant il ne supportait pas de voir ses propres enfants grandir. C'était quand même normal, à son âge, qu'il ne se comporte plus comme sa petite sœur avec lui, non ?

- Au fait, nous allons avoir de la visite cette après-midi. Dit Aya, coupant son mari dans son élan.

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

- Un camarade de classe de Kazu-kun.

- Oh, je vois ! Il est aussi dans le club de basket ?

Et voilà, c'était ce que le jeune homme redoutait. Son paternel partait complètement en vrille dès qu'on parlait de sport, c'était son métier, sa passion, et il tenait à le faire savoir à tout le monde, même contre leur gré. Tout à coup, il se retrouva assaillit de questions à propos de Midorima, et il fût forcé d'aller s'assoir plus confortablement dans le salon. Pas que ça le gênait de parler de son coéquipier, au contraire même, mais c'était assez compliqué, étant donné le lien, encore nouveau, qui les liait.

Il sentait que cette visite dans sa famille n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà enfin, je pensais que j'arriverais à sortir quelque chose plus rapidement, mais une tonne de boulot m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare ! Donc voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, évidemment, si vous aimez toujours, il y aura un troisième chapitre ! (Cet OS est devenu une fic... je suis maudite, trop de projets !)

**Remerciements :** Mizuri haku, Kirinkai, nistley, Furie-nocturne, Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Jane Foster et Natsume-Yusuke !

Voilà, donc pour la suite, le chapitre deux de "Basket, et plus si affinité", et sûrement encore des OS... Encore une suite au Kisematsu, probablement, le KagaKuro qui commence à avancer, et un cadeau spécial pour ma petite Jane (ça va si je t'appelle comme ça ? O_O)

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : LEMON dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Ayant difficilement sortit un bras du cocon doux et chaud que formait sa couette, enroulée autour de lui par une nuit apparemment mouvementée, pour l'aventurer dans la fraicheur du reste de sa chambre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le réveil, sur lequel il tapait de façon de plus en plus irritée, ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Il lui fallut sortir aussi sa tête pour s'apercevoir, au travers du brouillard coloré de sa mauvaise vue, que le son ne venait du petit appareil malmené. Le temps de retrouver ses lunettes pour les mettre à leur place sur son nez, et il reconnu la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison.

Il se leva alors un peu précipitamment, ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps la personne qui appelait. Sortant rapidement de sa chambre, et à présent bien réveillé, il traversa le couloir pour atteindre le salon, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision. 9h02. Trop tôt pour se lever un samedi sans entraînement, mais trop tard pour se recoucher. Enfin, il arriva devant le combiné, qui déversait allègrement ses notes stridentes, et le décrocha.

- Allo ?

Bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure formule d'accueil qu'il aurait pu utiliser, mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes, après tout il venait se lever.

- Mon poussin, c'est maman ! Déclara joyeusement une voix féminine qu'il connaissait à présent presque mieux au téléphone qu'en réalité.

- Bonjour Maman.

- Comment vas-tu ? Oh, excuses-moi, est-ce que je te réveille ? Quelle heure est-il au Japon ?

Ses questions étant entrecoupées de courtes pauses, Shintaro supposa que sa mère devait parler en même temps avec une autre personne, près d'elle, plutôt qu'avec lui.

- Tout va bien Maman, et il est déjà neuf heures. Répondit-il tout de même.

- Je vois, désolée mon poussin, je sais que c'est le week-end… Bunta, mon cœur, ne pose pas la mallette ici !

L'identité de son autre interlocuteur était découverte : son père. Même pendant une conversation avec lui, ils trouvaient le moyen de continuer à travailler, le métier d'archéologue ne leur laissait aucun temps libre, et ils devaient faire avec. Le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi lui-même était si bien organisé. La voix de Natsumi résonna à nouveau dans l'appareil.

- Nous devrions rentrer d'ici deux à trois semaines, est-ce que ça ira jusque là ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? L'argent sur ton compte est suffisant ? Demandait-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. On va te faire un virement mon poussin… je dois te laisser, ou ton père va finir par détruire tout le site ! Je t'aime fort !

- Moi aussi, passe le bonjour à Papa.

- Bien sûr, bye !

Il reposa tranquillement le combiné sur son socle. C'était toujours comme ça avec eux, mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Après tout, ils avaient longtemps dû mettre leurs recherches sur le terrain de côté pour l'élever, même si ils l'avaient fait avec plaisir, occupant à la place des postes d'enseignants en université et travaillant dans des musées. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant ils étaient retournés parcourir le globe, ne revenant que rarement, pour des durées très courtes.

Avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau, ouvrant un tiroir pour en sortir de la nourriture pour animaux. Puis il souleva doucement le dessus du vivarium de Lily, sa petite tortue terrestre, que ses parents lui avaient offert pour qu'il se sente moins seul à la maison. L'adolescent avait fini par s'attacher à la petite bête, qui ne demandait pas autant d'attention qu'un chat ou un chien, et qui pourtant lui tenait tout aussi bien compagnie. Parfois il la laissait vagabonder dans le grand salon, surveillant ses pas lents du coin de l'œil en faisant ses devoirs.

Vers onze heures, il reçu un appel de Takao qui vérifiait encore une fois qu'il viendrait. Le brun lui avait demandé confirmation une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, avait-il si peur qu'il lui fasse faux bond ? Ou peut-être qu'il était juste un peu stressé, lui-même n'en menait pas large. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait vraiment du mal à se passer de son coéquipier, encore plus maintenant que leur relation avait ainsi évoluée. Il avait l'impression que son énergie et son attitude parfois outrancière le complétait parfaitement, lui qui était si calme et si droit.

Même si il ne comprenait pas toujours, et appréhendait parfois, le comportement de son compagnon, il avait au moins apprit une chose des évènements récents. Takao, en plus de vouloir être rassuré sur ses sentiments réciproques, avait constamment besoin d'affection, et aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître venant de lui, il avait envie de lui en donner. Quitte à s'écarter un peu des règles, ou a faire des choses embarrassantes…

En début d'après-midi, enfin prêt à partir, il consulta une dernière fois l'horoscope, et sortit de chez lui, son bonzaï au tronc tordu, objet de la chance du jour, fermement maintenu dans sa main. Dire qu'il était maintenant anxieux serait un euphémisme. Rencontrer comme ça la famille de son… petit-ami n'était pas vraiment commun, étant donné que cette même famille n'était absolument pas au courant de leur lien. Il sentait venir une étrange journée, heureusement que la providence était toujours de son côté, grâce au destin et à son porte-bonheur.

MT

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez de parler de Midorima. Pas qu'il ait eu tord, mais…

- C'est quand même incroyable, cette Génération des Miracles ! Le monde du sport a encore un bel avenir devant lui ! S'enflammait Takumi, depuis ce qui semblait des heures à son fils.

Et dire qu'il n'était même pas vraiment fan de basket, plutôt des sports de combat, mais il n'avait de cesse d'harceler Kazunari pour qu'il lui raconte tout ce qui se passait dans son club. Une semaine de séparation avec sa famille avait dû lui sembler interminable pour qu'il insiste autant. Le jeune homme espérait juste qu'il laisserait son coéquipier tranquille, quand celui-ci arriverait. Ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs.

- J'aimerais vraiment assister à un de vos entraînements.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine, p'pa !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as honte de ton vieux père, c'est ça ? S'attrista-t-il.

- Non, mais ça se fait pas, qui emmène ses parents en cours ? Lâcha le faucon, excédé.

Son géniteur se comportait vraiment comme un gosse, même lui, qui le supportait pourtant tous les jours, avait du mal à s'y faire. Si c'était ça devenir adulte, il voulait tout de suite arrêter de vieillir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre, impatient. Vivement que son Shin-chan arrive ! Non pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser de la compagnie, un peu envahissante certes, de son père, mais il avait trop hâte de le voir. Nana, l'air agacée, passa le pas de la porte du salon, arrêtant la question qu'allait une nouvelle fois poser Takumi.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma petite fée ?

- Je retrouve plus mon portable. Kazu-nii, tu veux pas le faire sonner ?

Son aîné sortit son téléphone, qu'il gardait dans sa poche au cas où Midorima l'appellerait, et composa le numéro. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'une sonnerie ténue ne retentisse quelque part dans la maison, faisant bondir la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent plus distinctement le son.

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! Cria-t-elle en revenant, victorieuse, le petit appareil rouge dans la main.

- Il était où ? Demanda son frère, curieux, en rangeant le siens.

- Une poche de mon jean, dans le panier à linge.

- Fais gaffe, un de ces quatre il passera à la machine. Affirma le brun, s'attirant un regard énervé, et sa petite moue habituelle qui le fit sourire.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la maison des Takao se fit entendre. Aya, la plus proche de l'entrée, puisqu'elle était dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers la porte. Kazunari ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, mais s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir.

- P'pa, s'te plait, tu le laisse tranquille, ok ?

D'après la tête de son père, lui dire ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse peur à son compagnon.

- Je le savais ! Aya, Kazu a honte moi ! S'écria-t-il en rejoignant lui aussi le couloir, pour prendre sa femme à témoin.

- Non, j'ai pas honte de toi, mais…

« _C'est Shin-chan, quoi !_ », aurait-il voulu dire. Non, il ne pouvait pas, ça aurait fait vraiment bizarre. Il ne devait pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'à un simple ami. Finalement, peut-être que cette journée allait être un véritable calvaire. Sa mère ouvrit la porte, alors que Takumi se plaignit encore de son manque affectif. Tout ça allait vraiment lui donner la migraine.

- Bonjour, Midorima-kun. L'accueillit tranquillement Aya.

- Bonjour, Madame. Répondit le vert en s'inclinant légèrement.

Rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix, Kazunari retira tout de suite ce qu'il avait pensé. Cette journée était _parfaite_. Il trottina jusqu'à l'entrée, pendant que son père saluait à son tour l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver. Bon, au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé une attitude normale. Peut-être que le vieille homme était schizophrène. Ça expliquerait pourquoi lui-même pouvait être si lunatique.

- Salut, Shin-chan ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, attirant l'attention de l'autre joueur, qui lui accorda un signe de tête.

- J'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi grand ! S'écria soudain la voix fluette de Nana, à moitié camouflée derrière son frère. Tu fais collégien à côté, Kazu-nii.

- C'est la naine qui dit ça ? La taquina-t-il, avant de sentir son petit poing cogner contre ses côtes. J'y peux rien si je grandis pas plus.

- Allons les enfants, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler maintenant. Les rabroua gentiment leur mère. Midorima-kun, entre voyons.

Le brun releva la tête, coulant son regard vers son camarade qui obtempérait. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui maintenant, ça faisait assez mauvais genre comme entrée en matière, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente exclu. Même si il savait que le vert ne s'en formaliserait pas, il était trop respectueux pour ça. Un regard en coin de la maîtresse de maison le conforta dans son idée, alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour retourner dans la cuisine, entraînant Takumi au passage.

Il fit un sourire d'excuse à son partenaire qui remonta ses lunettes. Comme il le pensait, Midorima n'y prenait pas garde. C'est à ce moment que Nana décida de se faire à nouveau remarquée, elle avait l'air vraiment intriguée par l'as de Shutoku.

- Vous êtes vraiment dans la même classe ? Tu as plutôt l'air d'un étudiant à l'université ! Au fait, je suis Nana, ravie de te rencontrer pour de vrai. Dit-elle en se plaça devant lui avec un grand sourire.

- C'est toi qui m'avais ouvert la porte, la dernière fois. Se rappela le vert.

- Oui ! Pourquoi tu as un bonzai dans la main ? Et pourquoi tu as les doigts bandés, tu t'es fais mal ?

- Dis voir, Nana, tu veux pas le laisser respirer un peu ? Intervint son aîné, en voyant que Midorima avait l'air nerveux face à sa jeune sœur si expressive.

Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment qu'elle accapare son attention comme ça. Même si c'était sa sœur. La jeune fille soupira, mais comprit le message, et s'éclipsa rapidement dans le salon, après avoir salué encore une fois leur invité.

- Désolé pour tout ça, on a aucun savoir vivre dans cette famille, enfin, à part ma mère. Dit le brun en entraînant son compagnon vers sa chambre, où ils pourraient enfin avoir un peu de paix.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

- Hé ! C'est méchant !

Takao referma la porte avec une moue boudeuse, et se retourna pour voir son petit-ami examiner sa chambre. Mis à part le lit défait, à cause du chat toujours planqué quelque part sous la couette, ses affaires scolaires éparpillées sur le bureau et un ballon de basket dans un coin, elle était plus en ordre que d'habitude. Il avait fait un effort de rangement pour une fois, ça ne se faisait pas d'accueillir quelqu'un dans le bordel où il vivait habituellement. Sautillant presque jusqu'à lui, il attrapa la petite plante que le plus grand tenait toujours.

- Takao…

- Je la mets là, elle ira pas loin, t'en fais pas ! Dit-il en posant le bonzai sur son bureau, assez loin des bords, pour évite qu'il ne tombe. Fais comme chez toi !

Midorima voulu alors s'assoir sur le lit, mais un mouvement dans le désordre de la couverture le retint. Le brun le remarqua et soupira, en sautant sur le matelas pour partir à la recherche de l'intrus miaulant. Quand il le trouva enfin, il le prit dans ses bras pour le montrer à con coéquipier.

- C'est Omega, désolé, il dort toujours là quand j'y suis pas. Même quand j'y suis en fait… félin diabolique.

- Je vois.

Enfin il pu s'assoir, et tendit sa main non bandée vers le chat, pour lui caresser la tête, entre les deux oreilles.

- Il n'a pas l'air si méchant. Dit-il quand la boule de poil se mit à ronronner.

- C'est parce que t'es là. Pas plus tard que ce matin il a encore essayé de me tuer !

- Bien sûr.

En voyant son air légèrement amusé, ce qui pouvait aussi bien s'apparenter à un éclat de rire pour ce tsundere, Takao comprit bien qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il fit donc à nouveau la moue pour montrer son mécontentement, et aussi un peu par jeu, attirant les yeux verts de son petit-ami.

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils ainsi, ça donne des rides.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu le fait à longueur de journée. Rétorqua le faucon en reposant Omega, qui fila s'allonger sur son coussin, derrière lui. J'arrêterais si tu m'embrasses.

- Je t'embrasserais si tu arrêtes.

- Tricheur.

Mais il sentit quand même son visage se détendre de lui-même. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire semblant d'être fâché contre lui très longtemps. Et il reçu joyeusement les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes. Il n'attendait que ça depuis que l'autre adolescent était arrivé chez lui. Midorima se recula alors, mais le brun n'était pas d'accord, il reprit bien vite possession de sa bouche, approfondissant leur baiser en allant chercher sa langue avec la sienne. Le muscle soyeux ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre sa compagne, suivant lentement ses mouvements.

Les mains de l'as trouvèrent leurs places sur ses reins, et Kazunari passa ses bras autour de son cou. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas dehors, ils pouvaient bien se laisser un peu aller. Fort de cette conviction, Takao fit complètement basculer son partenaire sur lit, sans vraiment rencontrer de résistance, en prenant place à califourchon sur lui, mordillant toujours ses lèvres. Un gémissement lui échappa, avalé par Shintaro, quand les mains de celui-ci glissèrent sur ses cuisses, avant de remonter caresser son dos, par-dessus ses vêtements. Il en voulait plus.

Les mains baladeuses virent alors se placer sur son torse, mais il eut le déplaisir de constater que c'était pour le repousser, et pas pour continuer. La pression insistante l'obligeait à se relever, ce qu'il fit à contrecœur, s'asseyant sans gêne, toujours à califourchon, sur les jambes de son petit-ami qui avait suivit son mouvement pour se redresser.

- Shin-chaaan. Geignit-il, frustré.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, tes parents, où ta sœur, pourraient entrer n'importe quand. Lui expliqua-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Le brun savait bien qu'il avait raison, mais l'accepter s'était une autre affaire. Voyant sûrement qu'il avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, le vert se dégagea complètement de son compagnon, et s'éloigna à une distance plus respectable. Malgré son énervement, son sourire presque carnassier revint vite en voyant l'attitude du vert. Il n'était pas aussi calme et insensible qu'il voulait lui faire croire, à en juger par la tension dans ses membres, et la raideur de sa colonne vertébrale. Un bon point pour lui, pas vrai ?

- Dis, Shin-chan. Susurra-t-il à son oreille, en se glissant derrière son petit-ami pour l'enlacer, se collant à son dos. Tu ferais quoi, si on était seuls ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'embêter ! Il vit des rougeurs s'étendre aux oreilles et à la nuque de Midorima, qui remonta ses lunettes déjà parfaitement mise, montrant sa gêne. Son attitude de tsundere était de retour, et le plus petit ne savait pas si il le préférait comme ça, ou plus entreprenant. Mais les deux lui plaisaient, indéniablement.

- Rien de particulier.

- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé, y a une minute. Le taquina le brun.

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pervers pour la réalité.

- Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, quand tu t'y mets…

Il enfouit alors son visage dans les cheveux, d'une couleur si particulière, sous son nez, respirant le parfum unique qu'ils dégageaient. Un mélange de shampoing, dont la senteur était très ténue, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander lequel il utilisait, et de l'odeur propre à son Shin-chan. Il se mit ensuit à picorer la nuque de son petit-ami de baisers, ses bras glissant de ses épaules pour entourer sa taille.

- Shin-chan…

Son souffle provoqua une chair de poule sur la peau pâle, le faisant sourire. Il ferma les yeux et posa simplement sa tête entre les omoplates de Midorima, pour profiter du câlin qu'il lui donnait. Le vert avait posé ses mains sur les siennes, et son cœur battait encore plus vite que quand ils échangeaient leur étreinte enflammée quelques minutes auparavant. Il était vraiment bien plus timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, plutôt que d'actes. C'était trop mignon.

Takao allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand la porte de la chambre tourna brusquement sur ses gonds.

- Kazu-nii, est-ce que…

La question resta en suspend, alors que les trois adolescents se figeaient de stupeur. Un ange passa, le temps qu'ils analysent tous la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bizarrement, la première à reprendre ses esprits fût Nana, qui eut un petit sursaut, regarda dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'était arrivé entre-temps, et entra finalement dans la chambre, en refermant la porte.

A ce moment, son frère, qui n'avait absolument pas eut le reflexe de lâcher son compagnon, le fit enfin, et se tourna complètement vers la jeune fille qui prenait place au sol, sortant du lit par la même occasion. Elle avait totalement… normale… calme… enfin, une réaction pas du tout adaptée, d'après le brun, sauf si elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ils étaient dans cette position, ce dont il doutait fort. Même si leur étreinte n'était pas particulièrement explicite, elle n'était pas idiote.

- Fais pas cette tête, je vais pas te manger ! Rigola la collégienne, en voyant son aîné qui semblait un peu perdu.

- Je savais bien que cette famille était bizarre. Soupira celui-ci en s'asseyant en fasse d'elle, après un coup d'œil rapide à Midorima, qui restait interdit. T'as pas l'air spécialement perturbée, toi.

- Bah… Fit-elle, l'air soudain un peu gênée. C'est, comment dire, plus surprenant que vraiment choquant, tu vois ? Enfin, si Kazu-nii préfère les garçons, je l'accepte, c'est tout.

- C'est pas que je préfère les garçons, juste Shin-chan. Répondit sincèrement et sans pudeur le faucon.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, faisant sourire Nana, et gênant le vert, qui se cacha tant bien que mal derrière ses lunettes.

- Mais c'est quand même louche que tu le prennes si bien. Continua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour tout te dire, une fille de ma classe m'a demandée de sortir avec elle, un peu après la rentrée. Mais je n'aime pas les filles ! Ajouta-t-elle très vite en voyant Kazunari ouvrir la bouche. Pas de cet amour-là en tout cas. C'est juste que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir un peu à la question, et je me dis que si tu es bien avec Mido-kun, c'est tout ce qui compte, même si vous êtes deux garçons.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent ses paroles. Honnêtement, Takao ne s'attendait pas à voir autant d'acceptation dans sa famille. Bien que ce soit juste sa cadette, et que ce serait sûrement bien plus compliqué le jour où il devrait en parler à ses parents, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenu quelque part.

- Aaah, Nana, si seulement tout le monde pouvait être aussi compréhensif que toi. Sourit son aîné et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est quand même étonnant que ta jeune sœur soit bien plus mature que toi. Déclara Midorima, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Hé !

Il n'avait même pas relevé, pour le surnom que la demoiselle lui avait attribué.

- Que voulez-vous, tout le monde, même Kazu-nii, ne peut pas être aussi génial que moi ! Fanfaronna Nana, finissant d'adoucir toutes les tensions dans la pièce.

La conversation continua tranquillement, le brun l'éloignant efficacement du sujet « sensible », histoire de ne pas troubler encore plus le vert, qui devait déjà être intérieurement dans tous ces états, malgré son calme olympien apparent. Il aurait droit à des remontrances plus tard, il en était sûr. Il espérait juste pouvoir négocier assez bien pour ne pas être puni.

- Je voudrais un chiot !

- Nana, tu viens d'avoir Coton, tu crois pas que t'exagères ? En plus, Omega n'aime pas les chiens.

- Ce gros paresseux passe ses journées dans ta chambre, suffit que le chiot n'y entre pas.

- Et pour la nourriture, et les promenades ? Un chien faut savoir s'en occuper, et en plus ça revient cher.

Sa sœur allait encore protester quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre. Le battant pivota, laissant apparaître Takumi et un plateau de boissons.

- Aya m'envoi vous ravitailler, puisque Nana ne revient pas. Sourit-il.

- Oups !

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était venue à l'origine. Leur demander si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ou envie de grignoter. Le père posa les verres sur la table basse de la chambre, autour de laquelle s'étaient agglutinés les adolescents.

- Papa, je peux avoir un chiot ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est votre mère qui décide pour ça, ma petite fée.

La jeune fille fit sa petite moue, avant de sourire en remerciant le grand homme pour les boissons, en même temps que les garçons.

- Je crois que c'est râpé, maman voudra jamais… Soupira-t-elle.

- Fallait t'y attendre.

- Au fait Mido-kun, tu m'as toujours pas dit pour ton bonzai et tes doigts bandés ! S'exclama la collégienne, changeant subitement de sujet, trait de caractère emprunté à son aîné.

- Il est juste un peu trop superstitieux. Lui glissa Kazunari avec un clin d'œil, sous le regard noir de son petit-ami.

Finalement, l'après-midi passa à une vitesse ahurissante, et le seul regret qu'avait le numéro dix, c'était de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps seul à seul avec son compagnon. Pendant le repas, ses parents avaient prit la relève de Nana pour questionner, plus subtilement, l'ancien joueur de Teiko. Et enfin, il fut temps de partir, mais le brun insista pour raccompagner son cher et tendre jusqu'à chez lui.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, Takao. Disait le vert, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues illuminées par les lampadaires.

- Bien sûr que si, déjà que je t'ai fais supporter ma famille toute l'après-midi, et puis ça te dérange pas d'être avec moi, non ?

- Non. C'est toujours aussi animé chez toi ?

- Plus ou mois, pourquoi ?

Midorima haussa simplement les épaules. Ça l'avait beaucoup changé de ses week-ends en solitaire, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si il préférait tout ce débordement d'énergie au calme de sa maison vide. C'était juste deux choses différentes, et même presque totalement opposées. Malgré tout, il avait vraiment apprécié de rencontrer les proches de son coéquipier, tous très sympathiques, et plus particulièrement sa sœur, qui leur avait fait une belle frayeur.

Le trajet se fit lui aussi très rapidement, à croire que le destin était pressé de les séparer. Mais pour une fois, le vert alla contre et invita son partenaire à entrer. Partenaire qui s'empressa d'envoyer un mail à Nana, pour qu'elle le couvre au cas où il ne reviendrait pas aussi tôt que prévu. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ? Un « _Je te revaudrais ça._ » plus tard, et l'affaire était conclue.

Un frisson mêlé d'empressement, d'excitation et de stress le parcouru. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait vraiment dans cette maison, même si il en connaissait la façade à la moindre zébrure près, à force d'attendre devant. Ça lui fit tout bizarre d'être à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était vraiment différente de celle de son propre foyer. C'était très froid et assez impersonnel, mis à part les petites touches du quotidien montrant qu'il y avait tout de même un occupant entre ces murs.

- Tes parents sont absents ?

Tout ce que Takao savait de la famille de son petit-ami, c'était qu'il était fils unique. Et plutôt aisé.

- Partit à la recherche de fossiles et artéfacts anciens, à l'autre bout du monde.

Le brun lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif en s'installant sur le canapé du salon. Mais ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, de vivre seul comme ça. Il comprenait pourquoi son Shin-chan était devenu un tel tsundere. Un sourire étira doucement les coins de sa bouche, alors que Midorima revenait de la cuisine avec des boissons, et les posait sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air méfiant.

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, se contentent de le fixer des ses yeux gris, voyant bien qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'il soit arrivé chez lui, et qu'il en était toujours frustré. Il fallut un petit moment avant que le vert ne se décide à s'approcher, au lieu de rester planté, debout, en plein milieu du salon, pour s'assoir à côté de lui, le dos raide et le regard fuyant.

Alors quoi, il l'invitait mais c'était lui qui devait faire tout le travail ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ne l'arrêterait pas. De toute façon, une fois lancé, se serait bien plus facile. Takao vint donc poser tranquillement son menton sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon, et souffler son surnom à son oreille. Satisfait du frisson qui secoua le jeune homme, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse aux muscles tendus, et appuya ses lèvres contre sa gorge. Il sentit alors un bras venir entourer sa taille, et, ainsi encouragé, il remonta mordiller le lobe juste au-dessus de son nez, provoquant un soupire retenu. Et un endroit sensible trouvé.

Le brun était curieux de connaître les autres, mais son partenaire ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, et le tira plus près pour atteindre sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, pendant que les mains se faisaient plus baladeuses. La chemise qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt glissa le long de ses bras, et finit sa course sur le sol. L'impatience les gagnait rapidement, rendant leurs gestes fébriles.

Le brun se laissa tomber en arrière, contre les coussins du canapé, entrainant son petit-ami dans son sillage. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre s'échauffaient, accélérant leurs respirations, ils tremblaient. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'as pouvait faire preuve d'une telle passion, alors qu'il sentait son cou être couvert de baisers et de douces morsures, et des doigts agiles soulever son haut et découvrir son ventre, puis son torse. Il se faisait complètement dominer, et ce n'était vraiment pas si désagréable, pour une fois.

Le tissu de son t-shirt passa sur son visage, et disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sous le concert de sensations que lui envoyaient les caresses encore un peu hésitantes de son Shin-chan, et tendit les mains vers son visage pour ôter ces lunettes qui gâchaient son beau visage. Aucunes protestations ne suivant son geste, il se redressa pour l'embrasser, et en profiter pour déboutonner la chemise qui l'empêcher de lui rendre ses douces attentions. Une fois le vêtement envolé, le brun les fit brusquement basculer au sol, inversant leurs positions.

- Takao… Commença le plus grand, malmené par la chute, avant que le faucon ne le fasse taire.

Sa bouche occupée à cajoler celle du vert, il pu passer ses mains à loisir sur les muscles du buste sous lui, appréciant leurs courbes brutes et la douceur de la peau qui les recouvrait. Pourquoi est-ce que son partenaire se cantonnait encore à son nom de famille dans une telle situation ? Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus en avant le comportement typiquement tsunderien, il relâcha ses lèvres et fit suivre le chemin de ses doigts aux siennes.

Il en aima tout de suite le goût, légèrement salé à cause de la sueur qui commençait à les recouvrir, et n'hésita pas à sortir, presque timidement tout de même, le bout de sa langue pour continuer ses caresses. Il réussit enfin à tirer un son, étouffé mais clairement perceptible, à son petit-ami, quand il se mit à jouer avec son nombril, le pénétrant et mordillant l'épiderme frémissant tout autour.

Fier de lui, il continua sur sa lancée, butant contre un obstacle de taille arrivé à la ceinture du pantalon que portait son partenaire. Il eut soudain une seconde d'hésitation, et posa sa mains droite contre la bosse qu'il voyait clairement se dessiner sous le tissu. Evidement, lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais même si il en avait vraiment envie, c'était quelque chose de tout nouveau, et un peu effrayant.

- Kazunari. L'appela alors son petit-ami, en se redressant, voyant son trouble.

Un sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres en l'entendant, et il tourna son regard vers le visage rougit du vert. Celui-ci savait vraiment quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Ses questionnements de pucelle effarouchée quittant rapidement son esprit, il sauta presque sur son partenaire pour couvrir ses joues, son nez, son menton et même son front de baisers affectueux.

- Je t'aime, Shin-chan. Ronronna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais…

Le plus grand reprit alors où ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'attaquant à la ceinture du brun. Takao le laissa faire, et l'aida à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Ce n'était pas réellement la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus face à l'autre, merci aux douches communes du club, mais c'était complètement différent. L'as adossé au canapé, son coéquipier à califourchon sur lui, leurs corps qui se touchaient et faisaient monter leur désir, ils n'allaient plus faire marche arrière.

Le brun passait spasmodiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux plus clairs sous lui, gémissant chaque fois que la langue taquine passait sur son torse, trouvant ses points sensibles avec une facilité qu'il jalousait presque. Mais il y pensait à peine, son esprit à présent complètement concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Leurs sexes se touchaient, frottaient l'un contre l'autre, lui envoyant des vagues de chaleur jusqu'au bout de chacun de ses membres, et il sentit à peine le premier doigt qui s'enfonça lentement dans son intimité.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il avait eut le temps de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère, et il ne comprit pourquoi Midorima ne continuait pas que quand il toucha ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant crier et se cambrer, bouger contre son doigt pour ressentir encore ce plaisir intense qui l'avait traversé. Le plus grand ne se fit pas prier, et malmena sa prostate tout en le préparant, faisant enfin entrer un deuxième intrus. Kazunari, très loin de ressentir la douleur qui aurait dû tempérer son désir, se tordait, tremblait, se raccrochait presque violement aux épaules musclées contre lui, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer ses plaintes.

- Shin-chan… s-stop… réussit-il à articuler, vainement.

Il se sentait venir. Les frottements des lents mouvements de bassin de son compagnon contre sa verge, qui collait toujours à celle de son amour, et ces doigts qui allaient et venaient entre ses fesses allaient le rendre fou. Il allait finir par imploser si il continuait à se retenir, et le vert ne semblait pas pressé de passer à l'étape suivante. Il sentit alors le sourire de son partenaire contre son épaule, et mordit la sienne en représailles, gagnant un couinement, avant de se tendre brusquement et de se libérer dans un cri, après une nouvelle pression en traitre contre son centre de plaisir.

Essoufflé, et soudain terriblement détendu, une fois les derniers spasmes de sa jouissance passés, il se laissa aller contre le torse chaud de son amant, presque douloureusement conscient des doigts toujours à leur place, mais qui avait cessés de stimuler son désir. Une main vint gentiment masser ses reins, alors que l'as embrassait doucement sa tempe. « _Le fourbe_ ». Il aurait sa revanche. Juste après qu'il ait reprit une respiration normale.

Il leva la main droite pour caresser le visage de son amant, bien heureux de ne pas trouver l'obstacle habituel de ses verres correcteurs, et se redressa un peu pour happer ses lèvres. Il joua un instant avec, avant que la langue désireuse du vert rejoigne la sienne. L'érection encore dure de son compagnon appuyait sur son ventre, lui donnant une idée sur la nature de sa petite vengeance. « _Chacun son tour, Shin-chan_ ».

Sa main droite descendit le long du torse, puis du ventre, tandis que la gauche passait derrière sa nuque, sans qu'il quitte sa bouche. Le brun sentit les doigts se retirer de son intimité, le faisant frémir, et il attrapa doucement le membre érigé, tirant un gémissement à son petit-ami qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Sans arrêter ses lents mouvements de va et viens, Takao cassa leur baiser.

- Lève-toi. Demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta son amant, plissant les yeux pour le voir correctement.

- Tu verras, assied-toi sur le canapé.

Nerveux, mais curieux, le plus grand obéit pour une fois, et s'adossa contre les coussins. Le brun, à genoux au sol, sourit avant de lui écarter les jambes pour s'installer entre elles, reprenant l'activité qu'il avait dû cesser. Il examina avec intérêt la verge gonflée devant lui. Son Shin-chan était vraiment gâtée, il en était presque jaloux ! Ou heureux… d'accord, peut-être qu'il était vraiment un pervers, en fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le reste de la question se perdit dans un gémissement, alors que le faucon commençait à titiller le bout de son sexe avec sa langue, goûtant le liquide qui s'en écoulait. Pas vraiment agréable, mais pas non plus écœurant. Ses doigts maintenant toujours la base, la caressant lentement, il engloutit tout aussi doucement le reste, s'habituant à la sensation de ce membre chaud et palpitant dans sa bouche, son muscle humide passant sur toute la longueur, bien forcé de suivre le chemin de ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant pas l'avaler entièrement, et ne préférant pas essayer pour le moment, il aspira doucement en revenant vers le gland, qu'il se mit à suçoter, le bout de sa langue tournant tout autour. Encouragé par les sons et les tremblements de son petit-ami, qui avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait, il l'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à le sentir au fond de sa gorge. Il réitéra ce mouvement de va et viens, sa main suivant la cadence, s'adaptant aux ondulations du bassin de son compagnon, avant d'accélérer.

Il entendit son prénom soupiré, et sentit les doigts de l'as dans ses cheveux. Les gémissements se firent plus forts, et les coups de reins plus erratiques, signe que son amour approchait de l'orgasme. Il eut tout juste le reflexe de se reculer, avant qu'il ne se libère, évitant ainsi de recevoir sa semence dans la bouche, et profitant du spectacle.

Content de lui, et ravi d'avoir pu donner du plaisir à son Shin-chan, il posa tranquillement sa joue contre le genou encore tremblant, caressant sa cuisse, pendant que le vert reprenait son souffle. Celui-ci attrapa alors son bras pour le relever, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser, sans se formaliser du goût amer qu'il gardait sur la langue. Sa façon de le remercier, sans utiliser des mots qui le gêneraient. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se câliner, ne se souciant pas de leur nudité ou de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

MT

Il se réveilla tranquillement, et tout seul pour une fois. Lové sous la couette, il prit son temps pour s'étirer, se frotter les yeux, et en ouvrir un. Takao ne reconnu pas sa chambre, mais c'était normal, puisqu'il était dans celle de son petit-ami. La veille, piquant tous les deux du nez, ils étaient partit se coucher sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Le jeune homme prit son temps pour regarder autour de lui, découvrant la pièce.

Première information, il était seul dans le lit. Mais au vu des bruits qu'il percevait, venant de quelque part dans la maison, son Shin-chan ne devait pas être bien loin. La deuxième lui fit ouvrir son œil gauche, qu'il avait gardé fermé jusque là, et se trouvait sur le bureau. Le meuble étant très proche du lit, il eut simplement à s'assoir et à tendre la main pour tapoter le verre du vivarium. La petite tortue, de couleur noir et jaune, qui s'y trouvait se tourna paresseusement vers la source du bruit.

La toute petite tête aux mâchoires entrouverte, et l'air presque ahurie qu'elle avait en le fixant, le fit rire. C'est sûr, il ne ressemblait pas à son maître, elle devait être étonnée et inquiète de voir un étranger aussi près de son espace de vie. Courageuse, la créature à écailles s'avança vers lui, avec sa lenteur caractéristique. Le brun l'aimait déjà.

- Ne me la traumatise pas. Ordonna alors la voix de son cher et tendre.

Il fixa ses yeux gris vers la porte, où il était appuyé, remarquant qu'il s'était habillé. Et changé aussi.

- Bien sûr que non, regarde, elle m'aime déjà ! S'exclama-t-il en retour, montrant la tortue qui essayait de happer son doigt, toujours posé contre la vitre. Elle est trop mignonne, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Lily. Et ce n'est pas une marque d'affection, elle a simplement faim.

- Aaah, Shin-chan, tu brises tous mes espoirs… Geignit le faucon en le regardant s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau, et sortir un sachet de nourriture du tiroir du bas.

- C'est ça.

Kazunari le regarda nourrir son animal de compagnie. Il ne pensait pas que son partenaire en avait un, mais en y réfléchissant, ce genre de bête lui allait bien. C'était plutôt tranquille, et ne demandait pas trop d'effort. Et ça n'essayait pas de tuer leur possesseur à longueur de journée. En fait, il remplacerait bien ses chats par des reptiles, lui aussi.

- Tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ?

- Ça dépend, tu viens me rejoindre ?

Il eut droit à un « _Idiot_ » et une pichenette sur le front en réponse. Même pas drôle.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour, Shin-chan, c'est méchant. Le taquina-t-il encore en se frottant la tête.

- Bonjour, Takao.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

Là, il était déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Soupira le vert, déjà fatigué par les gamineries de son amant.

- Un bisou.

- Quand tu seras debout.

- Oh ! Tu veux vraiment que je me lève ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure, en effet, pourquoi ?

- Shin-chan est un petit pervers en fait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'énerva le plus grand.

- Je suis tout nu.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le visage de son coéquipier virer au rouge piment. Il le vit se lever rapidement, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, et revint une minute plus tard avec ses vêtements pliés, qu'il déposa à côté de lui sur le lit. Profitant de l'occasion, le faucon l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de repartir, et le tira sur le matelas avec lui.

- Takao !

- Shin-chan, fais-moi un bisou ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom depuis tout à l'heure ? Si mon prénom est trop long pour toi tu peux le diminuer tu sais, j'ai l'habitude.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, _Kazunari_.

Conscient des efforts de son petit-ami, le brun alla chercher son baiser de lui-même, picorant joyeusement sa bouche.

- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on peut aller déjeuner ? Demanda l'as, les joues roses et l'air exaspéré.

- T'as fais le p'tit dej' ?

- Oui.

- Shin-chan, t'es trop mignon, c'est toi que je vais manger !

Après un nouveau coup sur la tête, le brun finit quand même par se lever et s'habiller, pour aller retrouver son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Ils venaient encore une fois de passer un nouveau cap dans leur relation, et Takao avait vraiment envie de connaitre la vie de son amour, à commencer par sa famille. Mais ils avaient encore le temps pour ça, pour l'instant, ils profitaient tout simplement de la présence de l'autre, avant de devoir à nouveau rentrer dans les normes, quand ils ne seraient plus seuls.

* * *

Hellow !

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas posté quelque chose O_O J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien...) et encore maintenant je le trouve bizarre ! Il y aura une suite (faut bien que je me fasse à l'idée que cette histoire est bien devenue une fic), si vous le voulez toujours, évidement ^^

**Remerciements : Jane Foster, Kafka Tamura, Kirinkai, nistley, Mizuri Haru, Harya **(Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis :D Merci !)**, Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Misaki Hoshi** et **Nanabast**  
Aaah, quand je vois tous ces noms, je tellement n'émue ! *O* Merci de me suivre, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vous êtes géniales ! :D

Pour la suite, vous aurez ENFIN le chapitre deux de "Basket, et plus si affinité", on se retrouve là-bas pour ceux/celles qui suivent, et pour les autres ce sera un OS (ou la suite d'un OS/TS), mais je ne sais pas encore sur qui ^^

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention : LEMON dans ce chapitre**

* * *

Le réveil fût brutal ce matin là. Takao se redressa en sursaut dans ses draps, humides de la sueur qui le recouvrait, tremblant, haletant, cherchant un quelconque repère, la peur au ventre et la gorge nouée. C'est Omega qui le ramena à la réalité, quand il sauta du lit en miaulant d'un air penaud, effrayé par le comportement étrange de son jeune maître. En soupirant, l'adolescent se rallongea, passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés et collants. Une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Vérifiant que l'heure était assez avancée pour se lever, et risquer ainsi de réveiller tout le monde avec le bruit qu'il ferait sûrement dans la salle de bain, le brun se dégagea de sa couverture emmêlée autour de ses jambes, et quitta sa chambre, après avoir ouvert les volets et la fenêtre, pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu autant la frousse pendant un cauchemar. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars d'ailleurs.

Pourtant c'était assez ridicule, maintenant qu'il rationnalisait, et qu'il n'était plus directement devant la scène. Il avait rêvé de Midorima, qui tout à coup se faisait poursuivre par une ombre terrifiante, grinçante, aux très longs et monstrueux bras, armée de plusieurs couteaux d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres chacun. Evidemment, son amoureux se faisait tuer à la fin, et c'était là qu'il s'était réveillé. Nerveux, il fit tout à coup demi-tour, attrapa son portable, et retourna dans la salle de bain avec. Bien sûr, il était bien conscient que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vérifier que le vert allait bien, comme tous les matins, en fait.

Son message envoyé, il prit sa douche rapidement, captant les bruits des membres de sa famille qui se levaient petit à petit. Il entendit aussi le vibreur rassurant de son portable contre la machine à laver, alors qu'il rinçait la mousse qui ornait sa tête et lui piquait les yeux. Une fois sortit de la baignoire, il vérifia le mail rancunier de son amant, qu'il avait réveillé aussi, sourit avec amusement, laissa la place à sa sœur, et rejoignit ses parents pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il était encore un peu tôt pour partir quand il fût près, propre, nourrit et habillé, mais tant pis. Le jeune homme embrassa sa mère et salua son père, qui partait toujours en même temps que Nana, puisqu'ils étaient dans le même collège.

- Pourquoi tu es si câlin avec ta mère et plus avec moi ? Se lamenta Takumi, en le regardant passer la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'entrée.

- P'pa, je t'en prie, arrête avec ça. Lui répondit son fils en enfilant sa veste et ses chaussures, avant de sortir dans l'air frais du matin.

Il s'étira, faisait doucement craquer les os de son dos et de ses bras, puis s'installa sur son vélo pour prendre le chemin de la maison de son partenaire. Il avançait plus rapidement que d'habitude, encore un peu stressé de son réveil express, et donc se retrouva avec près d'une bonne demi-heure d'avance devant la maison Midorima. En trottinant vers l'entrée, il n'avait pas prévu que le soulagement qui l'envahirait à la vue de son petit-ami énervé le forcerait à lui sauter dessus. Ce qui surprit d'ailleurs ledit petit-ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis ce matin, Kazunari ? Demanda le vert en reculant vers l'intérieur, son compagnon toujours pendu à son cou, pour pouvoir refermer la porte.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir, Shin-chan ! Ronronna Takao, ravi que l'autre ait prit l'habitude, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, de l'appeler par son prénom quand ils étaient seuls.

- On se voit tous les jours.

Le soupire agacé fit sourire son amoureux. C'était vrai, mais il ne rêvait pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait assassiner par une silhouette horrible aux grands bras. Mais ça, il le garderait pour lui, sinon il était sûr de subir ses moqueries toute la journée. A la place il préféra relever la tête, et profiter que son amant soit baissé vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, accueillantes malgré son air désintéressé. Il fût ensuite bien obligé de le lâché, pour que l'as puisse finir de s'habiller… en lui interdisant tout bonnement de le suivre dans sa chambre.

- J'ai même pas le droit de dire bonjour à Lily ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Tu lui diras plus tard. Lui répondit Mirdorima, l'air de dire « _Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?_ ».

Le brun lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent et alla s'installer dans la cuisine en attendant que son Shin-chan revienne. C'était quand même pas sa faute à lui, si il lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus toutes les cinq minutes. Et pas seulement pour de gentils bisous du matin, comme celui d'avant. Il écouta distraitement l'horoscope qui passait à la télé, attendant l'arrivé des cancers. La journée serait bonne, et l'objet porte-bonheur était une petite cuillère en argent.

Franchement, il aurait bien rigolé si son cher et tendre, qui pouvait très bien l'entendre d'ici, ne croyait pas dur comme fer à tout ça. Celui qui décidait des objets chanceux devait bien s'amuser, tous les matins, en s'imaginant les auditeurs avec tous ces trucs dans les bras. Peut-être qu'ils devraient prendre son Shin-chan comme mascotte ? Voyant le vert entrer, le faucon bondit de sa chaise pour lui faire un câlin, et se faire fermement repousser.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller saluer Lily ?

- C'est vrai. Je reviens !

Pas découragé, le meneur trottina vers la chambre, laissant son petit-ami prendre son premier repas de la journée, et chercher sa cuillère de la chance sûrement, et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau. Il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés, et haussa un peu le ton pour raconter à la petite tortue, qui le fixait d'un air toujours aussi ahuri que la première fois, à quel point son maître était froid et très méchant avec lui. Une fois satisfait de ses plaintes, il se releva, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et retrouva son coéquipier.

- Elle me regarde toujours avec cet air bizarre, elle devrait être habituée à me voir maintenant !

- C'est une tortue, Takao, c'est son air naturel.

Ouch, le nom de famille, son chéri était vexé par les paroles dîtes à la petite bête. Un sourire amusé vint une nouvelle fois éclairer son visage, alors que Midorima se levait pour débarrasser la table, et faire rapidement la vaisselle. Il devrait parler de ses déboires à Lily plus souvent.

- Shin-chaaan ! Chantonna-t-il en venant se lover contre lui par derrière, lui faisait cesser tout mouvement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es tout tendu ce matin. Déclara le plus petit, ses mains caressant les épaules crispées, puis descendant le long des muscles noués de son dos.

Le vert se retourna brusquement, le rouge aux joues, pour lui attraper les poignets. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'adolescent joueur de venir se coller contre lui quand même.

- Arrête ça, Takao.

- Et pourquoi, Midorima-sensei ?

Au vu de sa tête, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, le plus grand savait très bien qu'il n'aimait quand il l'appelait par son nom. Et lui savait très bien que son tsundere d'amant avait pour ambition de devenir médecin, autant l'utiliser pour l'embêter… entre autre. Il nicha son visage dans le cou à sa porté, sa langue partant explorer la peau frissonnante à son contact.

- C'est… c'est pas le moment pour ça…

- Au contraire, Sensei, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Gémit-il alors que ses mains étaient libérées, remarquant l'heure qui avançait rapidement du coin de l'œil. Je peux prendre un rendez-vous pour ce soir ?

- Tu es terrible…

- Allez Shin-chan, tu veux pas jouer au docteur avec moi ? Le taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Trop gêné pour répondre, son petit-ami se contenta de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais au vu de l'empressement avec laquelle il vint chercher sa langue, le brun sût qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Après avoir réussi à se calmer tous les deux suffisamment, la comédie de Kazunari ayant quand même fait son petit effet, ils purent prendre le chemin du lycée plutôt tranquillement. La matinée passa relativement vite, Midorima ayant rangé son porte-bonheur dans sa poche, les professeurs étaient soulagés de ne pas le voir avec quelque chose de bizarre dans les mains, ou près de lui. Sûrement étaient-ils encore un peu traumatisés par le bouddha géant.

- Tu manges pas avec ta jolie cuillère ? Demanda Takao en riant pendant le repas de midi, recevant un regard noir en réponse.

Les cours prirent fin tout aussi vite, et l'entraînement se passa comme d'habitude. Mis à part les fous rires intempestifs des joueurs, quand ils voyaient le vert se promener avec sa cuillère dans la main, l'air parfaitement naturel et normal. Le numéro dix de l'équipe fût de corvée de rangement, d'après le capitaine il n'avait pas été assez concentré pendant la séance, et il demanda donc à son petit-ami de l'attendre à leur vélo, le temps qu'il finisse et qu'il se change. Il sortit rapidement du gymnase, après avoir salué Ootsubo et le coach, pressé de rentrer à la maison.

Enfin, chez son amant. Mais c'était un peu devenu sa deuxième maison depuis un plus d'une semaine, vu le temps qu'il passait là-bas, prétextant des devoirs à faire pour justifier ça à ses parents. Même si il savait bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer toujours. Sa sœur, elle, se contentait de lui lancer des sourires en coin, ou des petits mouvements d'encouragement, en fonction de son humeur.

Il marchait rapidement sur un terrain derrière le gymnase, qu'il devait toujours traverser pour rejoindre le garage à vélos, quand sa vision de faucon, exacerbée par l'entraînement, capta un objet non identifié qui fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser, se laisser tomber par terre par reflexe pour être exact, qu'une flèche passait au-dessus de sa tête en sifflant furieusement, le frôlant presque, et allait se ficher dans un arbre plus loin.

Stupéfait, il la regarda quelque seconde vibrer contre le bois, les yeux ronds. D'accord, il venait de se faire attaquer par une flèche. En plein milieu du lycée, en centre ville. La seule explication valable qu'il avait c'était que le club de tir à l'arc était de sortie, et avait décidé de snober leur salle pour aller s'entrainer dehors. Ou alors un espèce de ninja des temps moderne avait essayé de le tuer, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, au choix.

Il se redressa lentement, surveillant les alentours au cas où, et alla récupérer la flèche. D'après son aspect, l'hypothèse du club était la plus probable. Surtout à cause du petit groupe d'archers qui courait vers lui en ce moment en fait. Il fronça les sourcils. Deux d'entres eux continuaient vers lui, tendis que les autres restaient en retrait.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le plus grand, l'air inquiet. Nous avons cru que la flèche t'avait touché en te voyant tomber.

- En fait, non, ça va pas. Grogna Takao, mécontent qu'il y ait eu un public à sa petite acrobatie. Vous êtes pas censé avoir un environnement sécurisé ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait retrouvé avec cette flèche plantée dans le crâne !

Et c'était vrai, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si son Shin-chan était passé là à sa place, sans sa vision si spéciale, il n'aurait jamais pu l'éviter. Celui qui paraissait le plus jeune des deux avait l'air franchement terrifié pour le coup. Le basketteur se détendit. Après tout, rien de mal n'était survenu, et les accidents ça arrivaient, pas vrai ? Il inspira, et poussa un énorme soupire, les surprenant.

- Bon, heureusement que c'était moi ! Sourit-il finalement, en tendant la flèche au garçon tremblant. J'espère que vous ferez plus attention à l'avenir.

Franchement, il était mal à l'aise en donneur de leçon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Celui qui lui semblait être un première année le remercia, s'excusa au moins une dizaine de fois et le salua avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. L'autre n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir bouger, le faucon l'examina plus attentivement. Grand, une tête et demie de plus que lui au moins, la peau légèrement dorée, de longs cheveux noirs, pour l'instant attaché en catogan, et des yeux bleus discrètement bridés. Un foulard attaché à son bras, qui le démarquait des autres, devait montrer son statut de capitaine.

- Je dois dire que je suis vraiment admiratif. Déclara finalement l'illustre inconnu, la voix assez grave pour que le plus petit le note. Comment as-tu vu la flèche arriver assez rapidement pour l'éviter ?

- Secret professionnel ! Répondit Kazunari, s'autorisant un petit rire d'autosatisfaction. A plus !

Et il tourna les talons, ayant hâte d'aller se lover dans les bras de son amant après cette aventure par vraiment agréable.

- Attends, quel est ton nom ? Demanda alors le capitaine du club de tir à l'arc, le faisant se retourner.

- Oh, oh, c'est impoli !

L'autre sembla comprendre, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Rodriguez Tezuka, deuxième année, club de tir à l'arc. Ajouta-t-il en montrant sa tenu et son arme avec ironie.

Le basketteur fit une drôle de tête. C'était quoi ce mélange improbable, entre son nom, son prénom, et son apparence ? Sans compter que son nom de famille était proprement imprononçable pour un japonais.

- Takao Kazunari, première année, club de basket. Se présenta-t-il néanmoins.

Le sourire en coin de l'autre se mua en vrai sourire.

- A bientôt, Takao-san.

Le plus jeune acquiesça sans trop comprendre, et sans vraiment le vouloir, et fila rapidement. Shin-chan allait lui passer un sacré savon pour l'avoir fait attendre. Il allait sûrement même le frapper. Et après peut-être qu'il le chouchouterait, après tout, il avait bien faillit finir planté dans un arbre par une flèche perdue ! Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit, et il la rangea dans un coin de sa tête. Ce serait pour plus tard.

- Shiiin-chaaan ! Cria-t-il en l'attrapa dans une étreinte poulpesque.

Autant parce qu'il était content de le voir, que pour éviter qu'il ne le tape. L'instinct de survie est quelque chose de fondamental quand on sort avec un tsundere. Ou qu'on en côtoie simplement un tous les jours.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ?

Le brun lui raconta alors sa mésaventure, sans trop exagérer les faits pour une fois, c'était déjà assez bizarre comme ça. Midorima avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu perplexe et plutôt étonné quand il se tut.

- Y a vraiment que sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de trucs… soupira dramatiquement le faucon.

- Le destin a ses raisons. Déclara presque solennellement son petit-ami, et il dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le retour se passa tranquillement, l'as insistant pour s'arrêter dans un combini pour faire quelques courses. Le plus petit prit son mal en patience, bientôt ils seraient à la maison, et pourraient enfin finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même. Mais il commença sérieusement à penser que son amant le faisait exprès, après avoir examiné la moitié du magasin avec bien trop d'attention pour quelqu'un qui n'avait au final que de la sauce soja et un paquet de riz dans son panier.

- Dis-voir Shin-chan. Finit-il par s'énerver, devant le rayon fruits et légumes, qu'il jugeait être un bon endroit pour les disputes de couple.

Enfin, c'était surtout à ce moment là qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir en fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Takao ?

- Si on ne sort pas de cet endroit dans moins de dix minutes, je peux t'assurer que, témoins ou pas, je te sauterais dessus.

- Tu es trop impatient. Répondit trop vite son compagnon, dont les oreilles avaient déjà commencées à rougir.

- J'ai attendu toute la journée.

Après avoir argumenté jusqu'au rayon des produits laitiers, soit pendant sept interminables minutes, Kazunari eut enfin gain de cause, et ils purent quitter le magasin. Parfois il ne le comprenait plus du tout, ce matin il avait l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée, et maintenant il trainait la patte dans un combini ? Il y avait des moyens plus simples de lui dire qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie !

Il y réfléchissait encore en regardant son partenaire s'afférer à ranger les courses dans la cuisine. Bon, la soirée ne se passait pas vraiment comme lui l'avait prévu, mais il n'allait quand même pas le forcer… il avait l'air encore plus tendu que quelques heures plus tôt. Soupirant, il leva d'un coup, attrapa le bras de son tsundere, et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre, abandonnant les vivres à leur sort. Là il le fit assoir sur le lit et se posta devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Kazunari…

- Nop ! Si tu veux parler, ce sera seulement pour me dire ce qui va pas.

Le plus grand détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, sans même s'offusquer de son attitude impérieuse. Takao ne comprenait pas, c'était pas comme si ils n'avaient pas recommencé à _le_ faire après ce fameux week-end. Bien qu'ils ne soient encore pas allés jusqu'au bout. Minute…

- Shin-chan, t'es trop mignon… Marmonna-t-il, alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage.

Sautant sur Midorima, qui n'avait pas tout suivit au vu de son air perdu, pour le renverser sur le lit, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, au contraire ! Et ce grand timide ne savait juste pas comment lui dire. Leurs langues se rejoignirent avec envie alors que vêtements et lunettes étaient retirés à la vas-vite, ils n'en étaient plus au stade de la découverte pour cette partie là.

Comme à chaque fois, le brun sentait son corps brûler de l'intérieur. La chaleur le consumait, alimentait son besoin d'être touché, de toucher l'autre, de partager son plaisir. A quatre pattes sur son compagnon, le désir qui enflammait son bas-ventre le fit gémir, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son amant, ses doigts posés sur son torse le griffèrent légèrement quand il le sentit le préparer.

Son bassin venait à la rencontre de ces intrus qui le pénétraient, qui cherchaient à lui faire du bien, mais ça ne suffisait plus, lui aussi avait envie de plus. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se redresser, assaillit par une vague de plaisir intense quand son petit-ami retrouva cet endroit qui le faisait toujours crier. L'embrassant à nouveau, il repoussa ses bras, haletant à la sensation de vide dans son intimité.

Le vert se redressa un peu en le voyant faire, et gémit quand il prit sa verge en main. N'ayant pas d'autre lubrifiant que sa salive, le plus petit engloutit le sexe tendu, le léchant lentement, en appréciant les sons qu'il tirait de son partenaire. Il se releva finalement pour se placer au-dessus de lui, ne pouvant plus attendre de le sentir enfin à l'intérieur.

- Kazunari…

- Chut… Lui intima-t-il en passa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, le brun posa à nouveau une de ses mains sur le torse de son amant, l'autre guidant la verge palpitante vers son intimité, s'arrêtant quand il sentit le bout humide contre son entrée. Il inspira lentement, alors que les doigts experts de son compagnon caressaient ses hanches et ses cuisses, puis commença à s'abaisser, s'empalant de lui-même sur le sexe désireux.

Il fallut un moment avant qu'il n'accueille complètement toute sa longueur, et surtout son épaisseur, faisant des pauses à chaque fois que la douleur devenait trop forte. Midorima le rassurait, l'embrassait, le câlinait, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi prévenant avec lui. Mais une fois que ce fût fini, la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'avoir enfin en lui compensait largement son manque de plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et happa ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Shin-chan. Murmura-t-il contre elles.

- Moi aussi…

Le plus petit gémit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Ce n'était pas un « je t'aime » mais c'était infiniment mieux que les « je sais » auxquels il avait eu droit jusqu'à maintenant. La douleur s'étant faite plus supportable, il tenta un léger mouvement qui fit soupirer son petit-ami. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille alors que ses vas et viens devenaient plus régulier, le désir reprenant ses droits sur leurs corps.

Le plaisir vint colorer ses joues, alors que sa verge glissait entre leurs ventres, et il gémit fortement quand son amant se mit à donner de coups de reins, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches quand elles se baissaient, le pénétrant plus profondément encore.

Il le sentit alors sortir complètement de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire part de son mécontentement, il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, les fesses relevées par un bras entourant sa taille, criant son plaisir alors que son compagnon s'enfonçait à nouveau en lui, cognant sa prostate pour la première fois, puis à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait. C'était encore au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pouvoir ressentir.

La sensation du corps de son amour frottant contre le siens, son souffle erratique sur sa nuque, ses mains qui le maintenant fermement alors qu'il bougeait en lui, les siennes qui s'agrippaient désespérément aux draps, pendant qu'il étouffait ses cris dans ce coussin imprégné de l'odeur de son amant, et le claquement de leurs peau l'une contre l'autre, tout ça lui faisait perdre pied, et il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour atteindre sa limite.

Les contractions de son corps ravagé par l'orgasme prirent son partenaire de court, et lui-même se libéra à l'intérieur du plus petit, dans un gémissement de pur plaisir. Tous deux haletants et en sueur, ils prirent le temps de se remettre de leur jouissance, avant que le vert ne sorte enfin de l'intimité de son petit-ami pour s'allonger près de lui, caressant doucement son dos et ses reins d'une main.

Takao se tortilla pour se mettre sur le côté, découvrant la sensation étrange de se sentir remplit par la semence chaude qui s'écoulait le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et se lover contre son amoureux, qui l'entoura de sa chaleur et parcourut son visage de petits baisers. Il était vraiment bien là, et malgré le fait que, maintenant leur activité finie, il avait vraiment faim, et aurait bien besoin d'une douche, il ne voulait pas bouger. Le grondement de son ventre le trahit.

- Je vais aller préparer quelque chose. Proposa immédiatement son compagnon en faisant mine de se lever.

- Shin-chan, reste avec moi ! Geignit le brun et s'accrochant à lui pour le forcer à rester au lit.

- Si je le fais, dans une heure tu m'accuseras d'être un petit-ami indigne et de te laisser mourir de faim.

- Tu me connais si bien que ça en devient gênant…

- Profites-en pour appeler tes parents, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Midorima sortit finalement du lit, attrapant un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt pour les enfiler, sous le regard gourmant de son coéquipier.

- Shin-chan est tellement sexy !

- Et toi je vais finir par te bâillonner ! Répondit le vert en rougissant.

- Oh, tu peux m'attacher aussi si tu veux, pervers sexy.

Le regard noir qu'il eut en retour le fit éclater de rire, alors que son compagnon fuyait vers la cuisine. Attrapant son téléphone, qui traînait par terre avec ses habits, il se glissa sous la couette, laissant le drap souillé de côté. Il avait un appel manqué de chez lui. Oups. Après avoir rassuré son père que « _non, je ne suis pas mort, je dors chez Shin-chan_ », il attendit tranquillement que son partenaire revienne en faisant la conversation à Lily.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette tortue est devenue ta meilleure amie. Déclara Shintaro en revenant.

- Sois pas jaloux, Shin-chan !

- Toi, continu comme ça et tu n'auras pour seul repas que du pain et de l'eau.

Le brun fit mine de zipper sa bouche et de la fermer à clé. Son tsundere n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

T

Le lendemain, un miracle se produisit. Etant donné que Takao n'était pas en position, ni en mesure, de pouvoir faire du vélo aujourd'hui, rien que marcher lui était difficile, c'est Midorima qui s'y colla.

- C'est trop bizarre ! S'écria le faucon alors qu'ils arrivaient au lycée.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, on ne serait simplement jamais arrivé si il avait fallut compter sur toi. Répliqua le chauffeur.

- A qui la faute, hein ? Sourit le plus petit.

Le vert ne répondit pas, préférant l'ignorer. La journée fût un vrai calvaire pour Kazunari, il n'avait jamais remarqué que les chaises en bois des salles de classe étaient aussi inconfortables, et _douloureuses_. Ah ça, qu'on l'y reprenne à faire des galipettes en semaine… si il avait su, il aurait prit un coussin avec lui, quitte à prétexter une fracture du coccyx, ou même des hémorroïdes. La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit comme une délivrance pour le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel qu'il avait encore un entraînement de basket.

- Shin-chan, je vais mourir…

- Si tu es encore capable de geindre comme ça, c'est que tu n'es pas si près de la mort.

- Tu es méchant !

- D'accord. Soupira l'as. Je vais voir ce que peux faire avec le capitaine.

- Merci, Shin-chan.

Puisque Midorima avait droit à trois caprices par jour, peut-être qu'il pourrait en utiliser un pour dispenser son petit-ami pour cette fois. Après avoir réussit à faire avaler une excuse à peu près valable à Ootsubo, celui-ci accepta finalement, disant qu'à la place le numéro dix devrait s'entraîner deux fois plus les jours suivants, pour rattraper son retard, avant d'aller le faire savoir au coach.

Ne pouvant pas s'assoir, le brun resta debout à côté de la porte du gymnase, à regarder les autres jouer, énervé. Il avait envie de s'entrainer, évidemment, mais c'était impossible, il devait déjà supporter la douleur rien qu'en marchant. Mais malgré tout, il ne regrettait rien. Le sourire un peu niais qui se scotcha à son visage lui valut des remontrances du capitaine, et il l'envoya ranger les dvd qu'ils avaient regardé la veille pour comparer différents styles de jeux qu'il pouvait y avoir au basket.

C'est donc ainsi que Takao se retrouva à boitiller dans les couloirs du lycée, deux énormes cartons dans les bras, l'un sur l'autre, à la recherche de leur salle de club, malgré que sa vue soit bouchée par les conteneurs. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander à être dispensé finalement, il souffrait quand même. Encore un escalier à monter, et il serait enfin au deuxième étage, juste devant la porte de leur salle.

Il était presque arrivé en haut quand deux élèves qui se couraient après montèrent derrière lui. Celui qui poursuivait l'autre heurta par inadvertance son épaule, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il loupa la marche qu'il visait, et tomba en avant, les cartons et leur contenu se déversant sur le sol. Pestant et jurant contre tous les idiots de la planète, le basketteur se releva, frottant son tibia endolori qui avait frappé la marche, et commença à ramasser les dvd. Le destin ne devait pas être avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda alors une voix grave qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Railla-t-il en levant la tête pour voir Tezuka, un tas de feuilles dans les bras.

Le deuxième année avait lâché ses longs cheveux lisses, qui voletait souplement devant son visage à l'ai amusé.

- C'est que tu as l'air de te mettre souvent dans le pétrin. Répondit-il en se mettant à genoux, posant son fardeau à côté de lui, pour aider son kouhai à récupérer les biens de son club.

- Et bizarrement, quand ça arrive, t'es toujours dans les parages. Coïncidence ?

- Malheureusement oui, je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir nuire aux gens que je ne connais même pas.

- Je vois. Dit Takao avec un sourire, en se relevant après avoir réussir à tout ranger. Dans ce cas, merci pour ton aide, et j'espère ne plus te recroiser, t'as l'air d'être un drôle d'oiseau qui porte la poisse.

- Quel jugement cruel, moi qui voulait te proposer d'aller manger après les heures de club, pour me faire pardonner. Tout frais payé, évidemment.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! Ah, mais je ne suis pas libre, j'ai un ami que je dois ramener.

- Il peut venir aussi, pas de problème. Lui assura Rodriguez en souriant lui aussi.

La perspective d'un repas gratuit avec un mec plutôt sympathique était assez tentante, mais si il pouvait emmener son Shin-chan en plus, il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser, pas vrai ? Le plus âgé avait sortit un stylo, et notait quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'il lui tendit.

- Mon numéro, pour qu'on puisse se rejoindre plus facilement. A plus tard, Takao-san.

Et il s'en alla rapidement. Peut-être que le brun l'avait mis en retard, mais il n'allait pas s'en vouloir, après tout c'était lui qui était resté pour l'aider. Soupirant, il récupéra ses cartons, après avoir enfin déverrouillé la pièce qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre, pour les ranger à leur place. Sa journée n'était peut-être pas complètement perdue, après tout.

Quand il revint finalement au gymnase, l'entraînement venait de prendre fin. Il alla retrouver son petit-ami dans les vestiaires, histoire de le mettre au courant de leur programme de la soirée. Malgré un froncement de sourcil en apprenant qui serait la personne qui allait les accompagner, il accepta assez facilement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit de chez lui pour autre chose que les courses ou le lycée. Mis à part pour aller chez son compagnon.

Kazunari attendit dehors que Midorima finisse de prendre sa douche et de se préparer, et envoya un message à Tezuka. Celui-ci lui donna l'adresse du fast-food où ils pourraient se rejoindre, et le brun répondit positivement. Il quémanda un câlin à son amant, quand celui-ci sortit du gymnase, qui lui fût accordé sans rechigner, pour une fois, pour lui faire plaisir… et parce qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Une fois arrivé au point de rendez-vous, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le deuxième année ne les retrouve. Le plus petit ne demanda pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas partit ensemble du lycée, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires et ça revenait au même de tout façon.

- Takao-san, il semble que rien ne te soit arrivé de fâcheux, malgré ma présence. Déclara le nouvel arrivant.

- Ça c'est parce que j'ai mon super Shin-chan porte-bonheur avec moi, sa chance compense ta poisse !

Et il ajouta, avant que celui-ci ne puisse le rabrouer.

- Shin-chan, je te présente… euh… comment tu dis ton nom, déjà ? Rodigué… quelque chose comme ça ?

Ses efforts firent rire leur aîné.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tezuka tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec vous autre, japonais. Sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Midorima. Rodriguez Tezuka, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Midorima Shintaro. De même.

- Je vois, Tezuka alors. Marmonnait le brun. Dans ce cas appelle-moi Kazu, « Takao-san » c'est plutôt pour mon père.

Et il passa la porte du restaurant, la tenant pour laisser entrer les deux autres dans une parodie de portier, en s'inclinant bien bas à leur passage.

- Ton prénom ce n'était pas « Kazunari » ? Demanda alors l'archer, pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour commander.

- Laisse tomber, trop long, personne m'appelle comme ça.

« _A part Shin-chan_ ». Et il voulait que ça reste ainsi. Ils s'installèrent finalement à une table au fond de la salle, dans un coin, et le plus petit béni le génie qui avait eut l'idée de rembourrer les bancs. Au moins il pourrait passer le repas tranquillement, sans se tortiller comme un ver de terre, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Levant les yeux vers un petit au-parleur au plafond, il sourit en entendant la musique.

- C'est pas mal, pour un fast-food. Dit-il pour lui-même, habitué à ce que son amant ne fasse pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

- De quoi ?

Il sursauta presque. C'est vrai, Tezuka était bien plus sociable que son Shin-chan.

- La musique.

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est chouette.

- Ce n'est pas très recherché.

Le brun haussa les épaules et commença à manger, ce qui donna le feu vert aux deux autres, qui avait l'air de n'attendre que ça.

- Peu importe, c'est divertissant et agréable à l'oreille. De toute façon j'y connais pas grand-chose, contrairement à toi apparemment. C'est quoi ton style ?

- Pas tant que ça. En général le classique, et le rock.

- Sérieux ? C'est vachement différent !

Ce fût au tour de Rodriguez d'hausser les épaules. Takao tourna son regard gris vers son petit-ami, qui ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça de ne pas participer à la conversation. Mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre de son tsundere ? Il lui sourit gentiment, avant de fixer leur aîné d'un air interrogatif.

- J'ai toujours aimé le rock, et puisque ma mère est violoniste, elle m'a apprit à apprécier la musique classique. S'expliqua le deuxième année.

- Et toi, tu joues aussi ?

- Du violon, évidement. Répondit l'adolescent avec une certaine autodérision. Depuis que je suis petit, et de la basse plus récemment.

Alors que le basketteur assaillait Tezuka de questions, le vert les regardait, écoutait silencieusement. C'était fou ce que Kazunari pouvait s'adapter facilement à tout type de personne, mais il n'en était pas vraiment étonné, après tout c'était quelqu'un de jovial et qui aimait le contact des autres. Pas surprenant pour un fils de professeurs, en fait. Bien qu'il ait la langue acérée, un caractère plutôt bipolaire et que son comportement pouvait être très excentrique, c'était le genre de personne qu'on aimait avoir près de soi.

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment après avoir finit de manger, les deux pipelettes continuant à aller d'un sujet de conversation à un autre. C'était très rare que le faucon ne soit pas avec son compagnon, ça faisait donc un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un de sa tranche d'âge. Mais il se promit quand même de s'occuper un peu mieux de son Shin-chan, une fois Rodriguez, nom hérité de son père espagnol, partit, car malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire intégrer leur conversation.

- Aaah, faudra remettre ça ! S'écria le plus petit des trois en sortant du fast-food, les bras en l'air pour s'étirer.

- Tu as mon numéro maintenant, dis-moi quand tu es libre.

- Yep, à plus Tezuka !

- A bientôt Kazu, Midorima-san.

- Rodriguez.

Le vert tourna les talons après l'avoir salué, prononçant son nom de façon parfaite ce qui avait surprit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, suivit rapidement par son petit-ami. Il était un peu irrité, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Doucement Shin-chan, j'ai toujours du mal à courir ! Et comment t'as fait pour dire le nom de Tezuka ?

Il ralentit son allure, sans répondre à la question, et ils rejoignirent leur vélo à charrette. Une fois arrivé à la maison de Sintaro, le brun le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se sentait un peu mal de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour lui pendant la soirée.

- Shin-chan, t'es pas fâché ? Lui demanda-t-il avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Bah…

Bon, c'était vrai que le vert n'avait fait aucun effort pour s'intégrer, ou pour parler à leur aîné, mais Takao s'en voulait quand même, au moins de ne pas avoir un peu plus essayé.

- Kazunari, ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que je ne passe pas une bonne soirée.

- Oui, mais…

- Et puis, j'étais content de voir que tu t'amusais. Je ne suis pas le meilleur orateur qui soit, et je peux comprendre que ce soit parfois lourd, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi intenable que toi.

Ça, c'était sûrement une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'il lui ait jamais dite, de l'avis du brun. Et ça lui prouvait qu'il faisait quand même attention à lui, malgré ses airs de tsundere concerné par rien. Le pauvre as ne l'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux en disant tout ça, trop gêné, et les joues toute rouge.

- Shin-chan…

Souriant, Takao s'approcha et tira sur le devant de sa veste pour qu'il se baisse, afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tout doux. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop, ce grand timide aux croyances bizarres.

- A demain alors.

Le vert hocha la tête, avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui. Le faucon, lui, retourna vers le vélo, et s'arrêta brusquement devant avant de soupirer. Maintenant que son compagnon n'était plus là, il allait devoir le pousser. Et puisqu'il avait déjà passé une nuit ici, ce serait trop étrange pour ses parents qu'il reste encore ce soir. Tant pis, il allait marcher, ça n'allait pas le tuer après tout ! S'encourageant mentalement, il prit le chemin de sa maison.

Il referma doucement la porte de son entrée, ne voulant pas réveiller sa famille. Sa mère devait déjà être couchée, son père était endormi dans le salon devant la télévision, qu'il prit soin d'éteindre, et sa sœur devait trainer sur son pc malgré l'heure tardive et les consignes d'Aya. Attrapant Omega, allongé comme un pacha en plein milieu du couloir, le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre, laissant son chat quitter ses bras pour sauter dans son lit.

Il se déshabillait tranquillement pour enfiler le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, quand il entendit le vibreur de son téléphone, resté caché dans une des poches de son sac de cours. Il trottina jusqu'à lui, et chercha le petit appareil. Quand il ouvrit le clapet, ce ne fût malheureusement pas pour voir un message de son amoureux, mais un mail envoyé par Tezuka, qui lui demandait si il était bien rentré. C'était plutôt gentil de sa part. Il répondit donc par l'affirmatif, et fini de se changer avant de reprendre son téléphone en s'allongeant sur son lit, caressant distraitement Omega.

- Kazunari, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères… souffla la voix un peu énervée de Midorima dans le combiné.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On vient à peine de se quitter, et tu m'appelles.

- C'est parce que tu me manques déjà, Shin-chan !

Ah, si seulement il pouvait passer chaque minute de sa vie avec lui, il serait un homme parfaitement comblé. Quoi que, ça ne plairait sûrement pas à son petit-ami, qu'il lui dise ça… ou peut-être que si ? Comment savoir, avec ce tsundere, qui disait plus souvent l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait, quand il prenait la parole, que ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué, parfois ? Demanda le vert, qui lui semblait exténué.

- Si bien sûr, ça m'arrive, mais là non. Mais si tu veux dormir, tu peux !

- Avec toi au téléphone ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas de t'écouter dormir, tu sais. Des fois tu fais des trucs marrants. Rigola le brun, en se souvenant de la conversation sans queue ni tête qu'il avait eu avec un Shin-chan assoupit, quelques jours plus tôt.

Oui, Midorima Shintaro parlait en dormant. Parfois. Et même qu'il s'énervait quand Takao ne lui répondait pas, ce qui lui avait valut de rester réveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il était vraiment plus bavard dans son sommeil, qu'en réalité. Le faucon se demanda se qui se passait quand son cher et plus ou moins tendre était tout seul. Rien de penser à lui en train de rager en dormant, parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui discuter, le fit réellement éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?

- Shin-chan, t'as aucun sens de l'humour, mais t'es vraiment trop drôle !

- Je vais raccrocher.

- Désolé, désolé, attends. Lui dit le numéro dix en prenant une minute pour se calmer. Voilà, ça va mieux.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, mais j'aimerais aller me coucher. Sans toi pour faire des choses bizarres, comme m'écouter dormir.

- Si tu insistes… bonne nuit Shin-chan !

- Bonne nuit.

Au moins il lui avait retourné sa salutation, avant de raccrocher. Remarquant qu'il avait encore un nouveau message, le brun l'ouvrit avec curiosité. C'était encore une fois le deuxième année, qui lui souhaitait une bonne fin de soirée, et une bonne nuit. Décidemment, il était vraiment attentionné, étrange. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas encore aller ce coucher, il lui répondit.

« _Est-ce que tu fais ça avec tous tes amis ?_ »

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Est-ce qu'il attendait, justement, de son côté, qu'il lui parle ?

« _Seulement les nouveaux, pour faire croire que je suis gentil._ »

- V'là autre chose… Sourit l'adolescent, alors qu'Omega réclamait son attention en se couchant sur son ventre.

« _Tu caches bien ton jeu, je savais que t'étais pas net, déjà que tu portes la poisse !_ »

Il gratouilla un moment le chat qui, ravi, ronronnait comme un bienheureux.

« _Ce n'est valable que pour toi ça, Kazu. Tu m'en vois navré…_ »

Takao haussa un sourcil.

« _Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir, si je t'approche de trop près, oiseau de malheur._ » Et un petit clin d'œil en prime.

« _Moi qui espérait que tu serait assez audacieux pour affronter cela…_ » Un sourire à la fin du message.

« _Comment ça ?_ ».

Il eut beau attendre, même le lendemain, en se levant, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

* * *

Hellow !

Me voilà, je me suis démenée pour pouvoir vous sortir le chapitre avant la reprise des cours, et j'ai réussi \o/ ... enfin presque, puisque, à mon avis, vous n'allez pas lire le chapitre à cette heure... enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ moi, je fais faire un dodo ! (Je sais que j'avais dis qu'il y aurait la famille Midorima, mais... bah finalement ce sera pour le prochain ! :D)

**Remerciements : Jane Foster, Kirinkai, Misaki Hoshi et Mamoizelle Splash Boum **(j'ai oublié personne ? D'après mes mails, non... comité réduit aujourd'hui ! ^^)

Kissus, je vous adore, et à très vite pour la suite de "Basket..."  
Nyny :3


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION : Lemon à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Il se savait, il n'aurait pas dû se coucher aussi tard hier soir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Tout ça c'était de la faute de cet oiseau de malheur et de ses messages bizarres. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Déjà qu'il n'était pas friand de mathématiques, si la fatigue prenait le dessus, il allait vraiment finir par piquer un roupillon en plein milieu du cours. Le menton posé sur sa table, les bras le long de son corps avachit, il jeta un œil morne à leur professeur, qui expliquait une formule au tableau, en agitant sa craie avec ferveur. Au moins un qui était à fond dedans. A part Shin-chan, évidemment.

Takao le savait, si il se retournait maintenant, il aurait le droit au visage concentré de son compagnon, qui écoutait sûrement très attentivement l'homme trop enthousiaste devant eux. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était un des premiers élèves dans la liste des résultats aux examens depuis le collège, il ne se relâchait jamais une seconde pendant les cours. Le brun soupira, lui avait toujours été un élève du genre un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, avec de bonnes capacités, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'exploiter. Ce qui énervait parfois Midorima.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, l'école c'était pas son truc, rester assit dans une salle, sur une chaise inconfortable, à écouter un baratin interminable toute la journée, ça l'endormait plus qu'autre chose. Et si son amant savait exactement les études qu'il allait poursuivre ensuite, le faucon n'en avait, lui, aucune idée, et se disait qu'en trois ans, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir. Tournant un peu la tête, il remarqua que le prof était passé à autre chose, et que lui n'avait rien noté de ses explications. Tant pis, il demanderait au vert.

C'est alors qu'il sentait quelque chose vibrer contre sa jambe, le tirant légèrement de sa torpeur. La brume de son cerveau, engourdit par les équations, s'éloigna assez pour qu'il se rappel de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit, avant de sortir son portable, curieux. Qui pouvait bien essayer de la contacter pendant les cours ? C'était un mail.

« _Bonjour Kazu._ »

Ah, tient, Tezuka. Quand on pense au loup… il lui renvoya sa salutation. Autant rendre ce cours de Maths un peu plus amusant. Et puis, il avait des choses à mettre au clair avec lui, comme ses messages de la veille par exemple, et le fait qu'il l'ai un peu laissé en plan. L'appareil vibra à nouveau.

« _Comment vas-tu ce matin ?_ »

La bonne blague, comme si il ne s'en doutait pas. Ce type était un vrai manipulateur.

« _Figures-toi que je suis crevée, bizarrement. Tu t'es endormi hier soir ?_ »

Un peu d'ironie ne faisait jamais de mal à personne. Il reçu une réponse, mais dû attendre que le professeur, qui s'était approché dangereusement près de lui, reparte vers une autre partie de la classe, avant de la regarder.

« _Je voulais te faire réfléchir._ »

Réfléchir ? A quoi ? Vu le caractère de se mec, qu'il commençait à cerner, il ne lui dirait rien même si il lui demandait. Il tenta autre chose.

« _Peine perdu, même mon prof de Maths hyperactif est pas capable de réveiller mon cerveau. Si tu veux me faire savoir un truc, trouves autres chose !_ »

Il agrémenta le message d'un clin d'œil, taquin, avant de l'envoyer.

« _Bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de se voir ?_ »

L'oiseau de malheur voulait sortir de son nid ? Mais Takao n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu, après tout, les faucons n'avaient jamais eut peur des autres volatiles.

« _Quand ?_ »

« _Midi._ »

Avant que le première année n'ait pu répondre, quelque chose heurta l'arrière de son crâne, lui causant une douleur aigüe qui le fit glapir.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, Takao ? Demanda le professeur, surprit d'être interrompu comme ça.

Les regards des élèves étaient aussi braqués sur lui, et il rangeant rapidement son portable. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait du côté des fenêtres.

- Rien, tout va bien ! Assura-t-il, chassant sa furieuse envie de frotter sa tête endolorie.

L'homme leva un peu les sourcils, pas convaincu, mais finit par hausser les épaules, et reprendre son cours, canalisant à nouveau l'attention de la classe. Le brun ramassa discrètement le stylo à côté de sa chaise, très probablement le projectile qui l'avait sournoisement attaqué, puis se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à Midorima. Très probablement la personne qui l'avait sournoisement attaqué à l'aide de ce même stylo.

- Shin-chan, ça fait mal ! Chuchota-t-il, énervé.

- Si tu suivais un peu mieux le cours, au lieu de discuter avec je ne sais qui, je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela. Tes résultats ne sont pas des plus brillants je te rappelle. Répondit-il de même.

Le professeur les reprit alors à l'ordre, et le plus petit ne pu répondre au vert. Ça devenait une manie, de l'empêcher de parler ! Et de lui lancer des objets potentiellement dangereux, si on prenait en compte la flèche de la veille. En bon adolescent très mature pour son âge, Takao décida alors de bouder son petit-ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Bon, ça n'arriverait sûrement jamais, il le savait, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

Le reste des cours de la matinée passa très lentement. Le brun sentait le regard émeraude qui le fixait de temps en temps, et avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Mais non, il ne craquerait pas, pas cette fois, c'était décidé. Midi finit par arriver, au grand soulagement du jeune homme aux yeux gris, il sortait son portable pour appeler Tezuka, quand des exclamations féminines, accompagnée de petits rires gloussants, lui firent relever la tête. Bon, et bien, le deuxième année l'avait devancé.

Il regarda Rodriguez avancer dans la salle, en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, et s'interrogea sur la condition féminine. Avaient-elles vraiment besoin, pour certaines, d'imiter des dindes quand un joli garçon entrait dans le périmètre de leur vision ? Bon, d'accord, objectivement leur aîné était beau mec, mais pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, il trouvait Shin-chan bien plus mignon !

- Kazu, Midorima-san. Salua la voix grave, quand il se plaça devant eux, s'asseyant sur la table d'un bureau vide.

- Yo ! Tu sais te téléporter maintenant ? Demanda Takao, alors que le vert répondait d'un signe de tête à la salutation, occupé à sortir son déjeuné.

- J'ai fini un peu plus tôt que vous, donc j'attendais devant la porte.

Il sortit un sandwich de son sac.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? Ceux à qui tu ne fais pas croire que tu es gentil, je veux dire. Sourit le faucon.

- Notre conversation d'hier soir t'as marquée je vois. Rit Tezuka. Ils ont préférés aller manger en dehors du lycée.

- Et tu te retrouve donc avec les premières années, pauvre de toi.

- En fait ils m'ont demandés de venir avec eux, mais j'avais envie de te voir, surtout après les mails de ce matin.

- Attention, oiseau de malheur, je vais finir par te prendre pour un stalkeur, ou quelque chose comme ça. T'es un tueur en série, ou quoi ? Interrogea Takao, sans capter le regard étrange que leur lançait Midorima.

- Même si je l'étais, tu crois vraiment que ce serait judicieux que je te le dise ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton esprit manipulateur. Répondit simplement le plus petit en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers son amant, et de chiper un des petits poulpes de son bento. Ce type est bizarre, hein Shin-chan ?

Celui-ci hocha distraitement la tête, ses yeux verts fixant le bleu de ceux de Rodriguez. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand il se concentra à nouveau sur Takao, la pichenette partie toute seule.

- Ouch, Shin-chan, ça fait mal ! Tu es tellement méchant aujourd'hui. Geignit le pauvre garçon malmené.

- J'ai des raisons de le faire, et t'empêcher de manger mon repas en est une.

- Mais j'aime manger ce que tu prépares ! Répondit le brun, comme si ça justifiait le fait qu'il dévore un bento qui ne lui appartenait pas sans permission, en se frottant le front, qui s'ornait à présent d'une petite marque rouge.

- Midorima-san sait cuisiner ? S'enquit Tezuka, amusé par le comportement des deux premières années.

- Shin-chan cuisine super bien ! S'extasia Takao.

- Pas tant que ça, c'est le minimum à savoir. Rétorqua l'as en replaçant ses lunettes.

- C'est déjà une grande qualité. Personnellement, à part la musique, je ne sais rien faire d'utile. Sourit leur aîné.

- Et le tir à l'arc alors ? A moins que c'était ta flèche l'autre jour, et dans ce cas soit tu es effectivement pas doué, soit la thèse du tueur en série se vérifie. Réfléchit tout haut le numéro dix de l'équipe de basket.

- Plus je te côtois, et plus je me rends compte que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche. Mais non, ce n'était pas ma flèche, et je n'excelle pas dans ce sport, malgré un bon niveau.

Le plus petit sourit avec amusement.

- Dans ce cas, je vais tester tes capacités musicales !

- Tu veux m'écouter jouer ?

- Yep !

Tezuka fit mine de réfléchir un peu, pendant que l'autre brun sortait enfin un pain melon de son sac, puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit à la nourriture de son petit-ami, pour croquer dedans avec enthousiasme.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

Takao tourna la tête vers son partenaire, dans une question silencieuse. Celui-ci, irrité sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment qui devenant familier en présence de l'archer à côté d'eux, haussa les épaules. Ils se voyaient déjà tous les jours, quelques heures sans lui n'allaient pas le tuer. Mieux, ça lui ferait des vacances. Qui a dit que Midorima Shintaro n'était pas de mauvaise foi ? Le plus petit, voyant son mouvement, répondit donc par la négative à la question.

Les deux nouveaux amis se donnèrent donc rendez-vous, pour le lendemain après-midi, à une station de train, proche de l'appartement de Rodriguez, où ils iraient ensuite, puisque ses instruments étaient là-bas. Alors que la conversation dérivait bizarrement vers le style de décoration de la chambre de Tezuka, la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours se fit entendre.

- Le savoir m'appelle on dirait. A plus tard, Kazu, Midorima-san.

- A plus, Tezuka ! Répondit le brun en agitant la main.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, regardant simplement leur aîné partir, avec un espèce de soulagement. Vraiment, ce sentiment de malaise était horrible. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce jeune homme, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'était pas méchant et avait l'air intelligent et cultivé, le genre de personne qu'il appréciait en général. Mais avec lui, ça ne passait pas, son amant avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui, donc il faisait avec et ne disait rien, même si il n'en pensait pas moins.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. La fin de semaine se faisait sentir, et l'entraînement avait été particulièrement épuisant aujourd'hui, à croire qu'Ootsubo et le coach avaient peur qu'ils ne se relâchent. Le lendemain, un samedi, ils auraient encore une fois une séance le matin.

- Le capitaine est déchaîné… Marmonna Takao, traînant des pieds jusqu'à leur pousse-pousse.

Midorima répondit par un grognement. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur depuis un moment, et son coéquipier se demandait pourquoi. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être à cause de l'invitation du deuxième année, mais Shin-chan avait donné son accord, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… décidemment, parfois il avait encore du mal à le cerner, malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il se contenta de ramener son petit-ami chez lui, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

- Shin-chan~. Chantonna-t-il en s'accrochant à ses épaules pour l'embrasser, avant de froncer un peu les sourcils, et soupirer, quand il ne reçu aucune réponse. Pourquoi tu boudes depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne boude pas.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu du tout, et tendit les lèvres pour quémander un baiser. Le léger smack qu'il eut à la place l'énerva, et il pinça la joue de son compagnon, le faisant grimacer. Sachant bien qu'il n'aurait rien de plus ce soir, il souhaita une bonne nuit à son tsundere et tourna les talons pour partir.

- Kazunari.

Il s'arrêta en l'entendant et fit volte-face. Les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant fuyaient son propre regard, et il pencha un peu la tête, cherchant à les attirer. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il trottina jusqu'à son partenaire et entoura sa taille de ses bras, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou à sa portée. Il sentit les bras de Midorima l'enserrer en retour, lui rendant son étreinte, et sa joue se poser contre ses cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, quand son amoureux se décidait à être câlin avec lui !

Un baiser, un vrai cette fois, et quelques papouilles plus tard, le faucon pédalait tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui, bien content de sa journée. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Il rangea tranquillement le pousse-pousse à sa place, près du garage, et pu enfin rentrer dans la maison.

A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il se stoppa net. Un énorme sac de voyage, posé en plein milieu du couloir, à côté d'une paire de bottes style militaire, lui barrait la route. Enjambant le sac, il referma le battant de bois, et enleva ses chaussures, un peu étonné, non seulement par l'envahissement de son entrée, mais aussi par le fait que personne ne vienne l'accueillir. Des éclats de voix provenant du salon le firent trottiner jusqu'à ladite pièce.

- Kazu-nii ! S'écria Nana en le voyant entrer. Cousin Jack est là !

Son aîné avait bien remarqué la présence du jeune homme avant qu'elle ne lui fasse remarquer, mais ça n'empêcha pas un immense sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage. Assit de l'autre côté de la table basse, les yeux noirs comme du charbon de Jack Obeross se fixèrent sur lui, le même grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, ses cheveux châtains voletant légèrement autour de son visage quand il se leva pour le rejoindre.

- Hey, Nari ! Le salua-t-il joyeusement, utilisant encore une autre variation de son prénom, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. T'as vachement grandis depuis la dernière fois, t'es presque un homme maintenant !

- Et toi t'as bientôt les cheveux blancs ! Riposta Takao en essayant d'échapper à son aîné qui tentait de lui faire une savonnette.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon cher cousin, mais à vingt et un ans, ça risque pas.

Le brun eu un rire moqueur, content de revoir son cousin. La dernière fois n'avait pas été très joyeuse, c'était il y avait presque deux ans, lors de l'enterrement du père de Jack. Au moins, le jeune homme avait retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait, avant que son père ne soit tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'armée ne faisait pas de cadeaux.

- Jack va venir s'installer ici ! S'extasia sa sœur en les regardant s'assoir autour de la table.

- Petite fleur, tu veux pas faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Ob' ? Demanda le châtain, qui n'avait jamais aimé son prénom trop simpliste à son goût.

- Obaka ça marche aussi. Souligna Kazunari, espiègle.

- Moi je préfère t'appeler Jack. Dit l'adolescente, coupant Obeross qui allait répondre à l'attaque verbale de son cousin.

- C'est le boulot qui t'envoie ici ? Enchaîna le basketteur.

Comme son père, Jack suivait une carrière militaire.

- Non, j'ai demandé à devenir réserviste, donc ils ne m'appelleront que si ils ont vraiment besoin d'hommes. J'en avais marre des missions, un peu de tranquillité ne me fera pas de mal !

- En gros, t'es au chômage. Taquina le lycéen.

- En gros, oui. Sourit Obeross. Ma merveilleuse tante Aya m'a proposé de m'héberger ici le temps que je trouve du boulot et un appart', ça vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Le frère et la sœur répondirent tous les deux par la négative. Au contraire, ils étaient bien heureux de revoir leur cousin après autant de temps. Aya était la sœur cadette de la mère de Jack, qui habitait à la campagne, et la marraine de ce dernier, ça ne les étonnait pas qu'il vienne trouver refuge ici, au lieu d'aller dans un village perdu dans les champs. Il aimait trop le contact humain pour aller s'enfermer seul, ou presque, dans une vieille maison.

- Au fait, ils sont où les parents ? Demanda le brun, remarquant enfin qu'ils étaient seulement tous les trois.

- Partit faire des courses tardives. Lui répondit Nana.

Il hocha la tête et se leva, attrapant ses sacs, de cours et de sport, au passage, indiquant aux deux autres qu'il allait ranger tout ça. Une fois dans la chambre, il balança son fardeau au petit bonheur la chance et s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant. Il se serait bien endormi là, mais il préféra sortir son portable de sa poche pour appeler son amant, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servit à rien, puisque Midorima ne décrocha pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il allait recommencer, en fusillant le téléphone du regard comme si c'était sa faute, quand il capta un mouvement dans le couloir.

- Tu appelles ta petite-amie ?

- Ob'. Non, pas vraiment. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Son aîné entra dans la chambre à son tour et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Non. Répondit-il avec un sourire en fixant le plafond. Nana est allée prendre un bain, je me sentais seul dans le salon.

- Pauvre petit. Compatit Kazunari, amusé, en lui tapotant le front.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Et bien sûr, celles du brun étaient toute concentrées vers le petit appareil dans sa main, et vers celui qui n'avais pas répondu à son appel. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'inquiéter, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou s'énerver, peut-être qu'il l'ignorait tout simplement. Etonnement, la présence de Jack le calmait un peu. Avant l'incident d'il y avait deux ans, les deux garçons avaient toujours été très proches, le reste de la famille étant principalement féminine.

- Ton portable va finir par prendre feu, si tu continu à le regarder comme ça. Ça va pas avec ta copine ?

Takao tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux d'encre.

- C'est pas ma copine… enfin, si, en quelque sorte…

Il soupira sous le regard interrogateur. Ce qu'il disait ne devait avoir aucun sens pour son cousin.

- Peu importe. Comment va Raphaël ?

C'était de notoriété publique que Jack avait fait son coming-out quelques années plus tôt, il avait depuis été surnommé, par les mauvaises langues, « le gay de la famille ». Le faucon se mit à penser qu'il faisait à présent lui aussi partit de cette catégorie très restreinte. Il regarda le châtain hausser les épaules.

- Vous êtes plus ensemble ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

- J'en ai eu marre de supporter ses infidélités.

Takao grimaça. Son explication laissait entendre que c'était arrivé plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas si lui-même pourrait supporter ça une seule fois, alors il était un peu admiratif, mais aussi dubitatif, quand au fait qu'Obeross ait attendu que ça se reproduise avant de le quitter. Il préféra ne plus poser de questions, voyant bien, à l'attitude détachée du militaire, que c'était un sujet sensible.

Nana apparut à la porte de la pièce, enroulée dans un énorme peignoir-éponge blanc et rose, une serviette bleue autour de la tête et Coton dans les bras.

- Kazu-nii, tu peux sortir un futon pour Jack ? Il va dormir au salon.

- Yep.

Le lycéen sauta sur ses pieds et trottina vers son armoire, qu'il ouvrit pour attraper le futon perché sur la plus haute étagère. Une fois le matelas dans les bras, il alla le poser sur le canapé du salon, suivit de son cousin. Sa sœur avait filée dans sa chambre. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à leur invité, décidant d'arrêter là les discutions, il était vraiment fatigué, et l'autre jeune homme n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état. Sûrement à cause du voyage. Du bruit dans l'entrée lui indiqua que ses parents étaient rentrés, et il sourit.

- Allez Papy Ob', c'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Acquiesçât Jack dans un soupire, avant de bailler discrètement.

Ils se souhaitèrent donc une bonne nuit, et Kazunari salua en même temps ses parents avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ayant prit sa douche après l'entrainement, il eut juste à enfiler les vêtements souples qui lui servaient de pyjama, avant de s'enfoncer dans son matelas, son portable à la main. Après avoir programmé son réveil, histoire d'être à l'heure pour l'entrainement de basket du lendemain, il recomposa le numéro de son amant. En espérant que celui-ci daigne cette fois décrocher.

- Shiiin-chaaan ! S'écria-t-il à peine eut-il entendu le léger déclique indiquant le début de la conversation. Pourquoi t'as pas décroché avant ? Je me suis inquiété tu sais !

Son ton légèrement boudeur fit soupirer le vert, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone sonner, et je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps à rappeler.

- Je vois, alors même Shin-chan n'est pas infaillible. Dramatisa le brun d'un ton faussement déçu.

Evidemment, son amoureux décida de le bouder pour cette remarque, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Takao pour lui tirer un mot. Ayant du mal à le dérider, le faucon se mit à lui susurrer son amour éternel, sachant bien que ça embêterait son compangon, et, comme prévu, se fit sèchement raccrocher au nez. Mais Midorima lui avait quand même froidement souhaité bonne nuit, et c'est donc l'esprit tranquille et le cœur léger qu'il s'endormit, bercé par les ronronnements d'Omega.

MT

Quand il s'était levé, la maison était complètement silencieuse, et il s'était sentit partir un peu comme un voleur pour aller chercher son partenaire. A peine arrivés au gymnase, l'entraînement commença en trombe, on aurait presque dit que la Winter Cup, probablement le tournoi inter-lycée le plus important qui soit, allait se dérouler la semaine suivante, tellement Ootsubo paraissait stressé et nerveux. Ils enchainèrent les exercices, courant, sautant, tirant à un rythme infernal, jusqu'à ce que sonne enfin midi. Après trois heures de ce traitement de choc, toute l'équipe était lessivée.

- Le capitaine est devenu fou ou quoi ? Se plaignit le numéro dix en entrant dans les vestiaires.

- Il est juste angoissé. Rigola l'un des joueur en ouvrant son vestiaire.

- Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

- Takao, t'es pas au courant ? S'étonna un autre adolescent.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Il a un rendez-vous avec Sanae-sempai aujourd'hui !

Il fallut un petit temps de réflexion au brun, avant de se souvenir de la personne à qui appartenait ce nom.

- Naaan, c'est pas vrai ! La furie du Conseil des Elèves ? La Présidente ?

Des éclats de rire accueillirent sa question.

- Qu'il t'entende pas dire ça !

Kazunari sourit. Pour une jeune femme qui avait l'air de ne pas apprécier l'équipe de basket, sortir avec le capitaine, c'était bien un comble. Mais bon, après tout, c'était pas ses affaires, même si il espérait que les entraînements futurs ne seraient pas aussi difficiles chaque fois qu'Ootsubo verrait sa petite-amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre chéri, qui avait l'air totalement indifférent à la discussion, penché sur ses affaires.

Une fois les douches prisent, le couple salua le reste de l'équipe, et le capitaine, qu'ils croisèrent et sortant du gymnase, avec en prime un encouragement peu discret de la part du plus petit. Ce qui lui valut de se faire rabrouer plus ou moins gentiment, le troisième année ayant autre chose en tête.

- Je crois bien que tu vas devoir rentrer tout seul aujourd'hui, Shin-chan. Dit Takao, en voyant l'heure avancée.

Il allait déjà être en retard pour rejoindre Tezuka. Mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser son cher et tendre comme ça, alors il l'accompagna quand même jusqu'au garage à vélos, sentant bien sa mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'il allait lui-même devoir pédaler, ou parce que le brun s'en allait ? Il aurait voulu que ce soit la deuxième option, mais fallait pas rêver.

- On se voit ce soir ? Demanda le faucon, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour pouvoir picorer sa joue de petits baisers.

- Hmm.

- Hmm oui, ou hmm non ?

- Hmm fait ce que tu veux. Et c'est que tu feras de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire espiègle, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Avant de se reculer et de lui tapoter la joue.

- A ce soir, mon chéri ! Lança-t-il en s'en allant d'une démarche sautillante, laissant là un Midorima plutôt perplexe.

Attrapant son téléphone, le meneur revérifia l'endroit où leur aîné lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas compliqué d'y aller, même si un peu loin. Il se dirigea donc vers la station de train la plus proche du lycée Shutoku.

MT

Les images qui passaient sur l'écran de télévision n'arrivaient plus à le divertir depuis longtemps. Cela faisait bien trois bonnes heures que Midorima était rentré chez lui, après que son petit-ami ne l'ai laissé pour rejoindre Rodriguez. Depuis, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, un désagréable sentiment oppressant lui rongeait l'esprit, lui créant même une boule de stress au creux de l'estomac, le mettant dans un étrange état d'énervement. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé avant ces derniers jours, mais qu'il avait déjà constaté chez Kazunari. La jalousie.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison d'être jaloux, et ne pensait pas en avoir un jour, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le fait que son amant soit chez un autre que lui le perturbait. Jusque là, quand le faucon n'était pas avec lui, il était tout simplement avec sa famille. Mais là non, il était avec un quasi inconnu. Et dans son appartement qui plus est. Bien sûr, il avait une totale confiance en son partenaire, mais c'était de l'autre qu'il doutait.

Il fallait vraiment être aveugle, ou s'appeler Takao, pour ne pas se rendre compte que le jeune brun plaisait au deuxième année. Le shooter était donc dans un état de début de panique, et commençait à imaginer n'importe quoi. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois son téléphone. Le brun lui avait envoyé un message au moment où il avait rejoint leur camarade, mais depuis plus rien. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

L'image de Rodriguez ravissant les douces lèvres du basketteur, puis pire encore, le fit presque bondir du canapé, avant qu'il ne s'oblige au calme. C'était ridicule, il n'allait quand même pas devenir paranoïaque juste parce que Kazunari passait une après-midi avec un ami. Même si cet « ami » avait le béguin pour lui… voilà qu'il tournait en rond. Ça ne le mènerait à rien de penser à toutes ces choses qui, de toute façon, ne se produiraient sûrement jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

Il lui fallut encore supporter une heure de supplice, à se triturer les méninges en essayant de s'occuper, avant qu'enfin la sonnette de son entrée ne retentisse. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, et tomba sur son faucon, trempé de pluie, en train d'essorer du mieux possible ses cheveux, sous le petit abri devant la porte.

- Hey, Shin-chan ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en levant la tête, permettant à l'interpellé de croiser ses beaux yeux gris. Désolé pour le retard, je suis passé chez moi prendre quelques affaires.

Et il s'invita simplement tout seul à entrer, empêchant Midorima de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas en retard, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous à une heure précise. De toute façon, même si il ne l'avouerait pas, le vert était bien content de l'avoir enfin dans son champ de vision. Et dans sa maison. Il assumait pleinement sa possessivité, c'était bien à cause d'elle qu'il s'était torturé toute l'après-midi.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, où son petit-ami posait ses affaires et fouillait dans son sac, tout en faisant la conversation avec Lily.

- … et Tez' a aussi un énorme chien, je t'assure, tu ferais pas le poids, toute blindée que tu es, il a des dents aussi longues que mes doigts ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas, mais presque. T'en fais pas Lily-chan, je le laisserais pas te croquer.

- De toute façon, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle le croise un jour. Intervint le shooter, irrité.

La bizarrerie de la situation venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Non seulement le plus petit ne l'avait pas encore embrassé, câliné, tout ce qu'il faisait habituellement, mais en plus il préférait raconter sa journée à une tortue plutôt qu'à lui. Contrarié, il regarda Takao acquiescer vivement avec un grand sourire, avant de se relever avec des vêtements en main, et de venir vers lui.

- Je prends une douche. Déclara-t-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son menton, seul endroit qu'il pu atteindre puisque le vert ne daigna pas baisser la tête.

Il trottina ensuite vers la salle de bain de style japonaise dans laquelle il entra, avant de poser ses affaires propres sur un meuble de rangement, et commença à se déshabiller, sentant bien le regard indéchiffrable de son compagnon qui l'avait suivit. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que son Shin-chan était assez énervé. Il avait préféré le laisser un peu tranquille en arrivant, pour voir si il allait se calmer, et avait été déçu de se voir refuser un baiser dans la chambre.

Sa journée l'ayant bien fatiguée, il n'avait pas foncièrement envie de réfléchir pour l'instant, il verrait tout ça après s'être lavé.

- Tu viens avec moi, Shin-chan ? Demanda-t-il avec malice en lui lançant un regard en coin, tout en retirant son t-shirt encore humide.

S'attendant bien à une réponse négative, ou alors à ce que son tsundere l'ignore, et il avait apparemment choisit cette seconde option, le brun finit d'ôter ses vêtements et fila sous la douche sans plus faire attention à son partenaire. Il fit couler le bain avant de commencer à se savonner, et fût bien surprit, en se retournant, de trouver Midorima en train de se déshabiller.

- Shin-chan ? Appela-t-il, incertain.

Fantasme, hallucination, extra-terrestre ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais prendre un bain. Tu m'as bien invité, non ? Rétorqua le shooter en passant devant lui, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, amenant le rouge aux joues de Takao.

La situation était… plaisante. Totalement bizarre, mais plaisante. Quoi que, après tout, ils avaient déjà été dans des onsens tous les deux, bien sûr c'était un endroit publique, mais pas si différent au final, non ?

Décidant d'arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles, et de ne pas couper son petit-ami dans son élan, il se lava rapidement avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude du bain, pour pouvoir tranquillement jeter des coups d'œil à son amant. Il avait bien envie de lui proposer de lui frotter le dos, mais il avait peur que sa demande soit mal prise, il s'abstint donc pour une fois. C'était déjà assez rare que son Shin-chan lui accorde des moments qu'il qualifiait « de couple », autant le laisser tranquille. Pour l'instant.

Il observa son compagnon nettoyer ce corps qu'il aimait tant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit, s'obligeant à penser à autre choses qu'aux idées pas catholiques qui l'assaillaient, et lui fit une place quand le vert le rejoignit dans la baignoire. Il croisa au passage le regard toujours ombrageux qui se posait sur lui, l'examinait même comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Cela lui fit haussa un fin sourcil noir.

- Un problème, Shin-chan ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Typiquement tsunderien, s'éloigner du sujet sans répondre. Le faucon décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Parce que tu as l'air contrarié depuis que je suis revenu.

- Absolument pas.

Takao soupira. C'était pas gagné. Décidant de changer de tactique, il se glissa jusqu'à lui pour venir s'installer sur ses cuisses, sans que le plus grand ne l'en empêche. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et le brun mit le doigt dessus.

- C'est cette après-midi avec Tezuka, c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse, mais Midorima se tendit visiblement. Faisant une nouvelle fois clapoter l'eau dans laquelle ils baignaient, le meneur se lova contre son partenaire, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il devinait bien se qu'il avait pu s'imaginer tout seul, lui-même l'aurait fait à sa place. Le tout était maintenant de rassurer son cher et tendre.

Du bout des doigts, il se mit à tracer des courbes imaginaires sur le torse musclé contre lequel il s'appuyait, tout en déposant un baiser sur la gorge devant lui. Il sourit en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Au moins son compagnon n'était pas vraiment fâché, probablement juste nerveux. Il se félicita mentalement de sa meilleure compréhension du spécimen « Shin-chan ».

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se câliner, ne se décidant à sortir que lorsque l'eau devint désagréablement tiède. Alors que le plus grand se levait tranquillement, son petit-ami bondit hors de la baignoire pour attraper une épaisse serviette en coton et la mettre sur la tête de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

- T'as pas tes lunettes, alors je t'aide ! Répondit joyeusement le brun, en commençant à frotter vivement les cheveux mouillés, sans s'inquiéter de lui-même.

- J'ai pas besoin de voir pour faire ça…

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de le faire pour toi.

Bizarrement, le vert se laissa faire docilement. Une fois sa tâche finie, Takao reposa la serviette sur le meuble, et passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, qui s'était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sa bouche retrouva enfin celle de son amant, dans une lente caresse presque incertaine, jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse ne lui fasse prendre de l'assurance. Il prit son temps pour savourer ces lèvres dont il avait été privé plus tôt, puis se redressa.

- Je t'aime, Shin-chan. Dit-il en embrassant son front.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour se saisir d'une autre serviette, et se sécher lui-même et de finir par s'enrouler dans un peignoir. Il en tendit ensuite un à Midorima, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Au fait, je t'ai pas dit, y a mon cousin qui est venu habiter chez nous pour quelques temps. Annonça le faucon, pendant que l'autre enfilait le vêtement. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais le rencontrer !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien. Continua Kazunari en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller vers la cuisine. Nana aussi sera contente de te voir.

Le vert hocha simplement la tête. Cela ne lui coutait rien, et il avait une certaine affection pour la turbulente famille de son amoureux. Ils prirent un repas sommaire, composé d'un peu tout ce que le brun avait pu dénicher dans le frigo, et s'étaient finalement installé dans le salon, la télévision en fond sonore.

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tes parents reviennent ? Demanda soudain Takao.

Son partenaire haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est jamais sûr avec eux. Même si ils me donnent une date approximative, elle change tout le temps.

Le brun resta songeur un instant. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvaient ressembler ceux qui avaient donnés la vie à son Shin-chan. Dans son esprit, ça ne pouvait être que des gens extraordinaires, pour avoir un fils aussi génial. Soudain tout émoustillé, sûrement aussi à cause de leur récente baignade, il sauta sans crier gare sur son amant, assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, pour pouvoir déposer une myriade de petits baisers papillons sur son visage. Il profitait largement de l'étrange docilité que montrait Midorima, et ça lui donnait envie de le manger tout cru. Ou de se faire lui-même dévorer.

Savoir qu'il était complètement nu sous le peignoir, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas changés, l'excitait aussi grandement. Mais quand il voulu l'embrasser, un fin doigt, pour une fois non bandé, se posa sur ses lèvres pour les repousser gentiment. Son désir inassouvi lui tira un gémissement frustré, qui, apparemment, amusa grandement son compagnon.

Il allait vivement protester, quand le vert décida de se lever, l'emportant avec lui, en direction de la chambre. Préférant profiter de sa position dans ses bras pour mordiller son cou à volonté, Kazunari ne se priva pas, attisant l'envie qui le rongeait. Son parfum léger l'envahit, le faisant soupirer contre sa peau. Le trajet fut à la fois trop long et trop court, et la première chose qu'il fit, en sentant le lit sur lequel son amant l'avait allongé, fut de tendre les bras pour lui ôter le peignoir qu'il portait.

- Impatient. L'accusa le shooter.

- Tu peux parler, Shin-chan. Se moqua le brun, en avisant le début d'érection de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci le fit taire en relevant son menton d'une main, gagnant l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec une lenteur calculée, sa langue caressant tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre dans son antre, avant de s'attaquer à sa jumelle. Un doux gémissement fut accueillit entre les lèvres du plus grand, qui continuait sa langoureuse danse buccale. Pendant ce temps, des mains baladeuses vinrent le dévêtir et redécouvrir les courbes déjà apprises de son corps, trouvant sans peine les endroits qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Son amant avait décidé de prendre les devant pour se soir, et ce n'était pour déplaire au brun, qui sentait une chaleur de plus en plus forte parcourir ses membres, partant de son bas-ventre. Il voulut à son tour toucher cet homme qui allait finir par le rendre fou, mais ses mains furent repoussées avec fermeté, et maintenant au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne tenta pas de se libérer, alors que la bouche chaleureuse commençait à parcourir sa gorge, ne s'attardant qu'un instant pour y laisser sa marque, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

La langue humide de son compagnon parcourut son torse, titillant ses points sensibles, jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe. Mais le supplice continua, de légères morsures lui piquaient l'intérieur des cuisses, qu'il avait automatiquement ouvertes, sans jamais s'approcher de l'endroit qui lui donnerait le plus de sensations. Ses bras avaient été libérés sans qu'il ne veuille les bouger à nouveau, les gardant de chaque côté de son visage, en agrippant la couverture sous lui.

Un son à la limite du miaulement lui échappa quand des doigts experts s'occupèrent enfin de sa verge tendue, un spasme de plaisir cambra son dos. Son bassin échappa à son contrôle et s'avança vers cette main avec envie, cherchant toujours plus de contact pour atteindre un orgasme que son amant prenait un malin plaisir à retarder. Les lèvres revinrent taquiner son nombril, des dents grattèrent gentiment sa peau qui rougissait rapidement sous ces attentions.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, sa colonne vertébrale s'arquant encore quand un doigt mouillé pénétra son intimité. Il cria lorsque son centre de désir fût stimulé, répandant des vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps, sans qu'il puisse arriver à la libération. Sa frustration montait tout au long de la préparation, et il crut bien imploser avant la fin. Le surnom de son amour résonna dans la chambre.

Une sensation de vide annonciatrice de l'arrivée des choses sérieuses le détendit. Il haletait alors que son amant s'allongeait sur lui, pressant son torse contre le sien, et entrait en lui, toujours aussi lentement. Enfin satisfait, ou presque, il ne lâcha les draps que pour mieux s'accrocher aux épaules tendues de son partenaire. Il s'empêcha de bouger, laissant le vert aller à son rythme, bien différent de la passion ardente de leur première fois. Il avait l'impression de fondre littéralement, ses cuisses frottaient contre les hanches qui se mouvaient entre elles, sa respiration de plus en plus erratique se mêlait à une autre à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Bien trop vite, son corps se contracta, son plaisir explosa entre leurs ventres, alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière dans un cri de jouissance. Son compagnon fut cette fois plus long à venir, le faisant gémir doucement à chaque coup de rein. Il sentit avec soulagement la semence de son amant le remplir, et sourit quand il entendit son prénom soupiré. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras de l'autre, sans trop bouger, se câlinant simplement du bout des doigts, ou échangeant des baisers amoureux.

Midorima se retira finalement, pour se placer à côté de son petit-ami et le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun ne perdait pas son sourire, ravi de l'affection qui lui était donnée. Tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas son Shin-chan, était partit au second plan dans son esprit, et il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, à part l'amour qu'il sentait émaner du jeune homme contre lequel il était allongé.

* * *

Hellow !

*Sort le Bouclier du Dragon* Je saiiis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté, je m'excuse T-T (mais y a-t-il encore des lecteurs ? Là est la question...). J'espère quand même que le nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, je vais me mettre à jour sur toutes mes autres fanfics aussi, donc attendez-vous à voir des suites en cascades ! \o/

Petite question : je viens de remarquer que j'avais un lemon par chapitre, est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est trop ? Répondez franchement u_u

**Remerciements : Kirinkai**, **Jane Foster**, **Misaki Hoshi**, **Rikka Yomi **et **Mamoizelle Splash Boum **!

Kissus et à bientôt !

Nyny :3


End file.
